


Blessing in Disguise

by Rizel_Arecia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Growth, Other, Quell, Romance, SOARA, alternative universe, another ship, solids, tsukiuta
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizel_Arecia/pseuds/Rizel_Arecia
Summary: [Shu x Eichi] Quell Tsukipro ff. Eichi hanya bisa ber-facepalm. Hidupnya yang tenang, tiba-tiba saja menjadi ngaco. Jadi jomblo lebih barokah dek, dari pada lama pacaran tapi gak nikah-nikah!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukipro the Animation © Tsukino Talent Production  
> Warning: AU, bl/gs? idk, typo, bahasa gaul, OOC. Don’t Like, Don’t Read! ;)  
> Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.

 

 

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Blessing in Disguise © Kiriya Arecia**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

Horimiya Eichi, telah bersiap untuk memulai harinya. Melamar pekerjaan di kantor yang dia inginkan demi kelangsungan hidup. Ya, pengennya ada moment lamaran dengan pasangan, tapi sayangnya dia masih melekat bersama status jomblo. Jadwal wawancara masih dua jam lagi, namun Eichi telah bersemangat berangkat lebih cepat untuk jaga-jaga.

Paginya dilalui dengan penuh kebaikan, membantu membawakan barang bawaan seorang nenek ke stasiun, menolong anak-anak sekolah dasar menyeberang jalan raya, memungut sampah yang tergeletak di tanah dan membuangnya ke bak sampah. Membantu om paruh baya memperbaiki mesin mobil yang mogok. Lalu mengagumi keindahan hakiki dari kucing belang tiga yang sedang tidur bergelung di bawah pohon. Berjongkok beberapa lama sendirian.

“Lucunya.”

Eichi memangku wajahnya sambil mengangguk pelan, “Memang lucu sekali—”

_Eeh?! Siapa yang bicara itu?!_

Dia segera menoleh ke sampingnya, ada dua anak kecil berjongkok berpose sama persis dengannya. Dua anak itu turut menatap ke arahnya. Imut sekali.

_Malaikat?!_

Apa karena dia telah melakukan kebaikan beruntun hari ini, Tuhan mengirimkan para malaikat untuk menjemputnya dengan cepat?!

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Namaku Ichiru, lima tahun!”

“Aku Issei. Kakak Ichiru.”

“Kami kembar!”

Baiklah, ternyata mereka bukan malaikat. Mereka hanyalah anak kecil yang sangat lucu.

Ichiru, salah satu dari anak kembar itu kemudian berbicara panjang lebar kenapa mereka bisa berada di tempat itu. Sebuah tujuan mulia sebagai anak yang berbakti pada orang tua.

“Ah… jadi kalian ingin mengantarkan barang papa kalian yang tertinggal. Baik sekali.” Eichi memuji, namun mulai meragukan kemampuan dua anak tk itu.

“Jadi, apa kalian tahu letak kantor papa kalian?”

Issei dan Ichiru berpandangan.

“Kami mencari gedung besar yang ada lambang bulannya.”

“Tapi belum ketemu.”

Eichi ber- _facepalm_.

_(Sudah kuduga, mereka tersesat!)_

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Benar kan, Ichiru, harusnya tadi kita bertanya pada om Shiki saat melihatnya di jalan. Jadi kita tidak tersesat.”

“Hng… tapi tadi om Shiki sibuk bicara dengan orang, nanti kita dibilang pengganggu. Terus dilaporin ke papa, kalau kita bolos dari tk.”

_Dek, itu justru jalan yang lebih cepat untuk bertemu papa kalian!_

Pemikiran anak-anak kadang tidak dapat Eichi mengerti. Rasanya Eichi pengen masuk kuliah lagi, jurusan paud.

“Om Shiki?”

“Teman kerja papa. Tadi ada di jalan, bareng banyak orang berjas dan mereka semua tinggi-tinggi.” Ichiru menunjuk tiang listrik jalanan, “Kayak tiang listrik.”

_Lol. Masa iya dek._ Eichi pengen ngakak.

“Harusnya kita tadi tanya sama om satpam di depan kompleks, alamat kantor papa.”

“Tapi om satpam mukanya seram. Suaranya bikin takut, dan kumisnya juga.”

“Itu namanya malu bertanya, sesat di jalan.” Eichi mengangkat telunjuknya.

Si kembar memiringkan kepala.

“Malu bertanya—”

“—sesat di jalan?”

“Iya. Seperti saat ini, padahal kalau bertanya pada orang yang kalian kenal tentang alamat kantor papa kalian, pasti tidak akan tersesat. Bahkan mungkin, papa kalian pasti langsung pulang untuk mengambil kertasnya itu dan menemui kalian.”

Kedua anak itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

_Ah, mungkin mereka tidak mengerti_. Eichi _sweatdrop_.

“Lain kali, tanyakan dulu apa yang harus kalian lakukan pada orang dewasa yang kalian kenal. Sebelum berniat pergi ke tempat yang tidak kalian ketahui, ok?”

“Supaya tidak tersesat lagi?”

“Iya dong.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Apa kalian tahu nomor telpon papa kalian?”

Eichi menerima gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Waduh, repot ini.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu, kakak akan membantu kalian menemui ayah kalian. Ayo ikut kakak.”

Ichiru maju selangkah di depan kembarannya, merentangkan tangan. “Tapi kata papa tidak boleh sembarangan mengikuti orang asing.”

_Lah, tapi dari tadi kita ngobrol kan, dek? Kok baru sekarang bertindak begitu._

Setelah menghela napas, Eichi mengangguk paham, “Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita kenalan dulu! Namaku Horimiya Eichi. Baru lulus kuliah dua bulan lalu, masih jomblo. Sekarang sedang sibuk nyari pekerjaan. Salam kenal ya, Issei dan Ichiru. Tenang saja, kakak bukan penculik ataupun pedofil.”

“Jomblo ya, kasian.” Ichiru bersimpati.

Jleb. Ukh. Jadi jomblo lebih barokah dek, dari pada lama pacaran tapi gak nikah-nikah!

Issei menatapnya, “Pedofil itu apa?”

“E—eh, itu—” Eichi mesti gimana menjawabnya.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Anak-anaknya imut banget. Kembar gitu, gimana bikinnya cobaa?”

Yha penjual- _san_ , hal itu bukannya terlalu anu untuk ditanyakan? Eichi nyaris menjatuhkan wafel yang dibeli di kedai untuk si kembar. Ingin berkata kalau mereka bukan anaknya, nanti dituduh penculik. Ingin menjawab bahwa si kembar itu adalah adiknya tapi mereka tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama dia.

“Bikinnya pakai gula yang banyak, seperti komposisi _powerpuff girl_ , hehe.”

Sang penjaga kedai wafel tertawa, “Ahaha, becanda aja nih.”

“Iya, haha,” Eichi langsung ngacir bareng si kembar setelah bayar. Takut diajak bikin anak bareng oleh penjual wafel.

Soalnya di sana banyak stok gula.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kantor yang ada lambang bulannya.

Mungkin maksudnya Tsukino Pro. Karena perusahaan itu memiliki simbol bulan, dan terlebih lagi Eichi akan melamar pekerjaan di tempat ini. Dengan keyakinan penuh, Eichi mencobanya. Kantor seberang jalan lambangnya matahari, jadi pasti bukan.

“Ada gambar bulannya! Ini pasti tempat papa bekerja.”

“Kalau begitu, kita harus tanya dulu pada resepsionis tentang papa kalian,” Eichi berujar, “Oh iya, nama papa kalian siapa?”

“Izumi Shu!”

“Oke, tunggu sebentar ya!” Eichi segera bercakap-cakap dengan resepsionis. Pembicaraan mereka berjalan dengan mulus, semulus bodi mbak resepsionis. Mbak Himekawa Mizuki. (Eichi baca id pengenalnya.)

“Ah, itu papa!” Tunjuk Ichiru setelah menunggu Eichi selesai bicara dengan resepsionis. Sungguh pegawai yang cepat tanggap sekali akan permasalahan Eichi. Sudah cantik, peka pula.

“Issei, Ichiru,” Sosok lelaki yang menghampiri mereka tampak tergesa dengan raut wajah cemas. Ponsel yang tampaknya dipakai berbicara dengan seseorang terabaikan, ia memeluk kedua anak itu segera.

“ _Sensei_ di tk menelpon, katanya kalian tidak masuk tk. Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan? Dan kenapa kalian ada di sini…?”

“Kami ingin mengantarkan kertas papa yang ketinggalan,” Issei mengeluarkan kertas dari tas di punggungnya.

“Berkas ini—” Shu terkejut. Memang ini berkas yang penting, namun dia bisa mengambilnya sendiri tanpa harus membuat anak tk bertindak seperti ini. Syukur anak-anaknya tidak kena culik terus dijual ke luar negeri. Soalnya Issei dan Ichiru adalah anak-anak yang sangat imut.

“Kami berhasil sampai kemari karena diantar kakak jomblo ini.” Ichiru memperkenalkan Eichi.

“Jomblo…?” Shu menoleh pada sosok yang ditunjukkan oleh Ichiru.

Eichi _sweatdrop_.

_Owalah, bagian jomblo nya gak perlu diperjelas dek_. Eichi merasa menyesal mengenalkan diri pakai kata mengenaskan itu tadi. Tapi kalau dipikir, mending sih daripada Ichiru nyebut kata pedofil. Nanti malah salah paham. Semisal Ichiru memperkenalkannya, _‘kakak pedofil ini’_ —yang ada dia langsung diserahin ke pak polisi.

Eichi memperhatikan perawakan lelaki yang dipanggil papa oleh si kembar. Terlihat dewasa dan bersahaja, penampilannya rapi seperti pegawai kantoran pada umumnya. Di lehernya terpasang id pengenal dengan nama Izumi Shu. Dan yang lebih pasti, ganteng banget. Seperti idol yang biasanya ngedance di acara televisi.

“Ah—selamat pagi…” Eichi menunduk sopan. Dalam hati bingung, harus memanggil lelaki itu mas, tuan, atau bapak. Bagaimana kalau orang ini nanti yang melakukan wawancara saat dia melamar pekerjaan? Kesan pertama adalah hal yang penting!

“—pagi. Terima kasih sudah mengantar mereka berdua. Aku sangat cemas ketika mendengar kalau mereka tidak masuk ke tk hari ini dan tiba-tiba mereka ada di sini. Maaf merepotkan.”

“Bukan masalah kok. Sikap mereka manis dan lucu, jadi aku tidak masalah menemani mereka kemari. Lagi pula mereka tidak merepotkan.”

“Kalian tadi bersikap baik…?” Shu terkesan. Biasanya si kembar lebih sering bersikap acuh pada orang asing atau orang yang baru mereka kenal. _Makanya Shu susah nyari gebetan._

“Kami tadi makan wafel bersama.” Ujar Issei. “Rasa kentang.”

“Iya, wafelnya enak. Ada rasa kastanye dan labu!” Ichiru menambahkan.

“Apa kalian sudah berterima kasih?”

Si kembar menggeleng.

“Kalian harus berterima kasih dengan benar pada Horimiya- _san_.”

“Terima—”

“—kasih, Eiichiii!”

 Aaa—

Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan nada yang lucu dari kedua kakak adik itu. Unyu sekali.

Eichi pengen nyubit rasanya. “Hehe, tidak masalah adik kecil. Aku senang kok. Rasanya jadi ingin punya anak yang manis seperti kalian.”

“Kalau begitu…” Kedua tangannya secara cepat diraih oleh Shu, membuat Eichi gelagapan.

“Ee—hh? A—apa?”

“Kamu masih single, kan? Mau jadi ibu dari anak-anakku ini?”

“Ehhh…?!”

Eichi inginnya melamar pekerjaan, bukan dilamar orang.

**[Blessing in Disguise]**

Eichi tidak tahu, apakah ini namanya beruntung atau tidak. Orang yang beberapa waktu lalu melamar dirinya—Izumi Shu, sekarang duduk di kursi depan, mewawancarai alasannya melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan Tsukino bersama dua pegawai lainnya. Sedangkan dia duduk pada sebuah kursi yang menghadap pada tiga meja mereka. Eichi tidak sanggup menghadapi cobaan seperti ini. Lebih berat dibanding saat sidang skripsi.

Terutama dengan pertanyaan terakhir yang diajukan oleh Shu.

“Kapan kamu ada waktu kosong? Makan bareng yuk.”

_Mas tolong, pertanyaannya dikondisikan._

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Eichi menghela napas ketika kakinya berhasil keluar dari kantor Tsukino, jantung akhirnya telah menjadi lebih tenang karena selesai melakukan wawancara. Walau tadi ada pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh.

“Eichi!”

“Hm—Ichiru?”

“Eichi hebat, bisa membedakan kami dengan cepat.” Sebuah ucapan kagum tertuju padanya.

“Jarang ada yang bisa loh.”

Eichi menaikkan alisnya, “Begitu kah?”

“Hm, sensei di tk masih sering salah memanggil nama kami.”

Mulut Eichi membentuk huruf O, tidak menyangka dia ternyata hebat dan jeli dalam hal seperti itu. Tapi, memang cukup mudah baginya untuk membedakan si kembar. Meskipun tampak bagai pinang di belah dua, ada mimik dan karakteristik yang jelas berbeda dipenglihatannya.

“Aku bahkan pernah dipanggil Tanaka.”

_Yha. Itu sih gurunya yang lupanya kebangetan._

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Jadi kenapa masih di sini, menunggu papa kalian? Tidak dijemput mama kalian?”

Issei dan Ichiru berpandangan beberapa saat.

“Mama sudah berada di surga. Kalau kami dijemput mama, nanti papa sedih.”

“Nanti papa kesepian.”

“O—oh, begitu…” Eichi langsung terenyuh, baru menyadari perkataannya yang salah. Harusnya dia memikirkan kemungkinan kenapa si kembar itu bisa pergi tanpa ibu mereka menuju kantor ayahnya bekerja dan kenapa Shu bersikap begitu padanya. Tiba-tiba ngelamar orang. Ternyata itu karena ternyata ibu si kembar sudah pergi ke surga. Kirain pengen nambah istri. Eichi kan tidak mau jadi pelakor, sekalipun jadi pelakor adalah cara mudah untuk menjadi viral.

“Sekarang kami menunggu papa sambil ditemani om Shiki.” Issei menunjuk seorang pemuda bersurai ungu yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

“Kalian jangan pergi meninggalkanku tiba-tiba begitu.” Netra Shiki beralih pada sosok yang berada bersama si kembar. “Sport jantung nih.”

_Oh, ini orang yang pagi tadi disebut-sebut si kembar_. Eichi membatin. Dari penampilannya, tampaknya orang itu memiliki jabatan penting. Wajahnya terlihat kalem dan serius.

“Ah, halo, aku Horimiya Eichi.” Eichi memberikan salam perkenalan.

“Halo, aku Takamura Shiki. _Senpai_ -nya Shu. Aku melihatmu bicara dengan Shu di lobi. Kamu yang tadi dilamar Shu, kan?”

Ehhh—

Kenapa ia tidak dikenal sebagai orang yang telah mengantarkan dua anak kecil tersesat dengan selamat?

Eichi hanya bisa ber- _facepalm_.

Hidupnya yang tenang, tiba-tiba saja menjadi ngaco.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 a/n:

1] (Peribahasa) Malu bertanya, sesat di jalan. (Peribahasa) Bagai pinang di belah dua.

2] Tsukipro ff, sebab aku sangat menyukai keluarga quell yang samawa, walau di stage kayaknya mereka jadi keluarga yang ngaco. Btw… enakan fem!Eichi? bl? Atau gendernya ngambang?

10/06/2018

-Kirea-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Shu x Eichi] Quell ff. Ngajak makan siang bareng doang bro, gak ngajak hidup bareng kok/Jangan malu, kalau mau nambah jus bilang aja. Tanganku pandai melakukan banyak hal, termasuk meremas—jeruk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: karena aku mempublishnya di beberapa tempat dan bertanya ttg nasib gender Eichi. Sip, gendernya ngambang aja :’) jadi Eichi dan beberapa karakter lain bisa dibayangkan fem! atau bl.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Blessing in Disguise © Kiriya Arecia**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diterima.

Bukan—bukan tentang lamaran Shu, tapi tentang lamaran pekerjaan. Eichi berhasil diterima bekerja di perusahaan Tsukino. Pekerjaannya di belakang layar, membantu sutradara dan bertugas sebagai asisten, memastikan tidak ada hal-hal kecil terlewat hingga mengakibatkan kekacauan saat syuting. Misalnya, saat ada adegan dramatis sepasang kekasih berpelukan di bawah derasnya air hujan, padahal sebenarnya hari saat sedang syuting langit cerah. Mereka membuat hujan buatan; memakai selang. Itu salah satu tugas Eichi, mengarahkan para kru agar air hujan yang jatuh terkesan alami dan adegan tersebut sanggup membuat baper penontonnya.

Beda divisi dengan Shu, jadi syukurlah.

Nggak sering dimodusin walau kadang disamperin, diajak makan bareng. Jelas Eichi sungkan, banyak pandangan beraura cemburu padanya karena hal itu, Eichi takut plot hidupnya jadi kayak sinetron hanya gara-gara dia kerja di bidang yang berhubungan dengan sinetron kejar tayang dan karena ia dekat Shu. Shu adalah salah satu jajaran cowok ganteng koleksi perusahaan Tsukino. Yang menjadikan Shu sebagai gebetan banyak.

Bagaimana kalau dia nanti dibully, difitnah, dikurung di toilet—err itu plot cerita naskah syuting film tadi siang. Eichi kebawa suasana—

Lagi pula, para pegawai di sini rata-rata adalah orang baik dan ramah. Tapi tentu saja, yang namanya manusia punya sifat positif dan negatif. Jadi Eichi ingin menjalani hidup aman, dengan menjaga hubungan antar rekan kerja dan dunia sosialisasinya.

_(Maaf, kita baru ketemu. Bisa selow aja gak mas.)_

Eichi berucap kalem pada Shu waktu itu, dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman hangat.

_(Ok.)_

Pedekate dulu. Kalau versi barokah, namanya taaruf.

Izumi Shu, pegawai divisi HRD di Tsukino Pro. Lelaki tampan, umur masih di angka dua puluh sekian. Lebih tua dari Eichi beberapa tahun. Pernah bekerja sebagai model, tapi memutuskan untuk jadi pegawai yang lebih jelas nasibnya. Gaji stabil, tidak merokok, punya mobil sendiri, dikenal sebagai sosok ramah, betah tetap bertiga dengan Issei dan Ichiru yang ternyata adalah anak dari kakak perempuannya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat bersama suaminya.

Itu informasi yang didapatnya ketika berada di ruang pantry bersama rekan kerjanya. Eichi terharu, lelaki itu baik hati sekali. Lebih fokus kepada anak-anak dibanding romansa hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang _menolak_ lelaki seperti itu—?!

Kan **_bodoh_** namanya kalau _menolak_ lelaki yang memiliki potensi sehebat itu—??

Eh—tunggu.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Eichi nggak sepenuhnya nolak kok!

Ia hanya—memastikan tidak salah dalam memilih pasangan hidup. Makanya selow.

Asam di gunung, garam di laut bertemu dalam satu belanga.

Kalau jodoh, gak akan kemana!

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Cafeteria, masih ramai seperti biasanya. Namun Eichi masih belum terbiasa santap siang di sana.

“Eichi, ayo duduk di sini, di sampingku.” Tawaran itu ditujukan padanya oleh Shu dengan lambaian tangan.

“Eh… tapi—” Eichi merasa tidak sanggup untuk berada di sisi Shu.

“Jangan sungkan.” Ucap Shu lagi.

Gimana nggak sungkan, Sera Rikka—pembawa acara masak-masak di tv, duduk di sebelah kanan Shu. Di sebelah kiri, ada Okui Tsubasa, desainer terkenal yang tadi jadi bintang tamu di acara gosip (Tsubasa digosipkan pacaran dengan pengusaha tambang batu bara, namun telah di konfirmasi itu hanyalah rumor belaka), di kursi berseberangan dengan Rikka, ada John-san—penyanyi solo yang tampil nyanyi di acara musik oi-oi-oi tadi pagi.

Cafetaria berasa seperti wilayah penuh orang terkenal. Maklum saja, perusahaan besar. Eichi gak kuat melihat pemandangan seperti ini nyaris tiap hari. (Kemarin dia ketemu Mikazuki- _san_ di acara reality show settingan). Mereka semua terlalu _mabushii_. Minus mata bisa nambah ini.

Eichi menghembuskan napas, berusaha menguatkan hati. Gak apa Eichi, lihat mereka makannya sama kayak kamu. Makan nasi juga—

Eh—tunggu, itu Rikka makan sayur doang sama salad buah.

Tsubasa—makan _steak tenderloin_.

John-san minum kopi starbuk malika.

Shu makan _spaghetti sauce italiano_.

Eichi memegang nampan berisi sepiring nasi goreng dan teh es.

Dunia mereka beda.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Syukurnya, tiga orang terkenal itu sudah selesai makan duluan, pergi setelah ngasih tanda tangan untuk Eichi. Gara-gara Eichi menatap mereka penuh _sparkle_ rasa terpesona. Mantaplah, dikoleksi, atau dijual saat keuangan terancam di akhir bulan.

Shu menumpu dagu, memperhatikan Eichi makan siang. Tehnya hanya disesap sedikit demi sedikit biar lambat habis. Biar bisa sama-sama lebih lama. Peduli amat cafeteria ramai pada antri pengen duduk.

Dia sedang memperjuangkan calon pasangan masa depannya di sini.

“Shu hebat ya, dekat dengan para artis.”

“Ah, tidak juga. Itu karena memang seperti ini pekerjaanku. Dan aku memang sudah berteman dengan mereka sejak lama.”

“Begitu…”

“Lagi pula tidak sedekat itu kok dengan mereka. Tsubasa punya hubungan dekat dengan Shiki. Dan Rikka sedang pedekate dengan Murase Dai.”

“Ohh—perenang terkenal itu. Aku tidak menduganya!”

Ada beberapa perenang yang Eichi tahu dan sering terlihat di televisi. Perenang paling terkenal bernama Nanase Haruka, juga Matsuoka Rin—yang sekarang berada di Australia. Murase Dai sendiri adalah perenang yang sekarang sedang naik daun [?].

Jadi Sera Rikka sedang dekat dengan Murase Dai. Whoa—ini gosip yang terjamin keakuratannya untuk disebar di pantry! Tidak diduga, Rikka-san orangnya agresif juga. Ah, tunggu, ini privasi, mana boleh disebar begitu saja. Ghibah itu dosa, Ei.

“Yaah, mereka cocok sih, menurutku.” Eichi mengangguk-angguk.

“Tapi kadang aku juga sering melihat Shiki bersama Rikka sih. Jalan bareng, atau mungkin diskusi tentang pekerjaan...?” Ucap Shu pelan.

“Eh…” Eichi bingung, mesti ngeship Shiki x Tsubasa atau Shiki x Rikka.

Shu senyum ganteng, “Kalau aku sih, pengennya dekat dengan Eichi.”

Uhuk.

 _Blushing_ ini, kemana menyembunyikannya.

**[Blessing in Disguise]**

Shu ingin mengajak Eichi makan siang bersama (untuk ke sekian kalinya), tapi sayang sosok yang dicari tidak dapat ia temukan di ruangan tempatnya biasa berada. Shu menghela napas, sepertinya Eichi sudah pergi ke cafeteria. Atau mungkin sibuk kesana-kemari ngurusin persiapan syuting.

Segera menuju cafeteria yang mulai dipenuhi keramaian, Shu menemukan surai kecoklatan yang tampaknya begitu lembut untuk disentuh.

Shu berdehem, menyadari Eichi sedang makan siang bersama Shiki. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

“Oi, Shu.” Shiki menyapa dengan kalem.

“Eh Shu, apa kau sudah makan siang?” Tanya Eichi.

Shu menggeleng. _Pengennya kan ngajak kamu bareng_ , Shu membatin.

“Kalau begitu, ayo makan bersama di sini. Aku akan jaga kan kursi kosong di sebelahku ini.” ujar Eichi lagi.

Eaa, malah duluan di ajak Eichi. Shu senyum, “Oke.”

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memesan makanan, karena Shu memilih menu yang simple. _Grilled Cheese Sandwich_. Soalnya melihat Eichi saja rasanya sudah memuaskan hati.

“Tumben kalian makan berdua.”

“Iyaa, tadi kebetulan ketemu di lobi.”

“Jadi aku ajak dia makan siang bareng. Sekalian dia aku traktir. Berbagi rezeki.”

Shiki kalem, tapi senyum iseng pada Shu. Matanya seakan mengisyaratkan perkataan; _ngajak makan siang bareng doang bro, gak ngajak hidup bareng kok._

“Makasih banget lho, Shiki- _san_ , sudah mau traktir. Nanti kalau aku gajian, aku traktir balik deh.”

Shiki tahu aja orang lagi usaha pedekate malah diusilin.

Smartphone Shiki berbunyi setelahnya. Pertanda pesan masuk. Isinya segera dibaca oleh Shiki.

“Duluan ya, Tsubasa minta dijemput.”

“Salam buat dia. Bilangin terima kasih.” Ucap Shu.

“Heh? Terima kasih buat apa…?”

Shu senyum penuh makna. Terima kasih karena gara-gara Tsubasa, artinya sekarang dia bisa berduaan dengan Eichi.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Jauh, jaraknya memang terlalu jauh sehingga rasanya menjadi beban. Sejak awal memang sudah jelas. Hingga akhirnya Eichi mengambil keputusan yang susah payah ia pikirkan ini.

Nyari apartemen yang lebih dekat dengan kantor tempat kerja.

Tidak ada masalah sebenarnya dengan apartemen sekarang—kalau mengabaikan tentang jarak yang jauh menuju kantor. Walau jauh, tempatnya nyaman dan sewanya murah, dan enaknya dekat warnet sejam tiga ribu.Tapi, pulang pergi kerja sejauh ini cukup melelahkan. Apalagi kerjaannya sibuk banget sampai-sampai sering pulang larut malam dan juga begadang.

“Sedang mencari tempat tinggal baru…?”

Eichi terperanjat, tidak menyangka Shu tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. Saat ini dia sedang mencari tawaran sewa apartemen secara onlen pakai laptop kantor sambil ngopi di café baru dekat perusahaan mereka. Masih masa promosi, jadi termasuk hemat. Kapan lagi dapat menikmati hal semacam ini kalau tidak saat; gajian awal bulan, diskon, promosi, dibayarin.

“Iya, hehe. Soalnya apartemen sekarang terlalu jauh dari kantor.”

“Kursi di depanmu kosong, kan?” setelah mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan, Shu duduk dan memesan menu yang dipromosikan. “Mau aku bantu mencari?”

“Nanti malah ngerepotin.”

“Enggak kok, aku punya kenalan yang kerja jadi agen perumahan. Namanya Haiduki Fumihiko- _san_. Dia pasti senang kalau dapat klien.”

“Benarkah? Boleh deh. Makasih Shu!”

Gak nawarin buat tinggal serumah? Tadinya sempat kepikiran, tapi kan sedang usaha secara _slow_. Soalnya kalau terburu-buru, nanti orang yang dikejar bisa risih dan menjauh kan?

Shu ingin membuat orang yang disukainya merasa nyaman bersamanya.

“Btw, sekalian nomor ponselmu biar gampang dihubungi nanti.”

“Oh iya.”

Modus Shu tetap jalan.

**[Blessing in Disguise]**

Berkat bantuan dari Shu, tidak sulit menemukan apartemen yang ideal bagi Eichi, lagipula pada dasarnya Eichi tidak terlalu pilih-pilih, yang penting harga sesuai dengan tempatnya.

Tidak banyak barang yang dibawa untuk pindahan, jadi ketika ada tawaran untuk dibantu oleh rekan kerja, Eichi menolak secara halus. Tempat tinggal baru, tidak buruk juga. Kamarnya terletak di lantai tiga, nomor dua ujung. Balkon belakang apartemen langsung menghadap ke jalanan. Eichi menumpu tangan di railing, menatap nyala lampu-lampu rumah dan perkotaan yang menyala. Cahayanya seakan bermaksud mengalahkan kerlipan bintang di langit.  Malam pun, kota ini selalu terlihat begitu hidup. Menoleh ke samping balkon, Eichi melihat seseorang yang tampak familiar—

Okui Tsubasa- _san_!

Eichi secara refleks menepi ke tembok _like a ninja_. Syukurnya setiap sisi balkon belakang kamar tetangga terhalang tembok sebagai pembatas balkon dan penjaga privasi. Kecuali jika sengaja melongok [mengintip] dari balik tembok untuk melihat situasi balkon apartemen sebelah.

Apa di sebelahnya merupakan apartemen Tsubasa?

Tsubasa tinggal di apartemen sederhana ini?

Secara perlahan Eichi kembali mengintip.

Ada Shiki di sebelah Tsubasa! Dan wajah mereka terlihat begitu dekat. Dekat sekali.

Jangan-jangan di tempat ini mereka sedang— _no, no, no_. Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh!

Suara-suara terdengar lagi. Eichi menengok lagi secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Rasa penasaran memenuhi hati.

Suara yang lembut ini… Rikka- _san_?!

Apa _threesome_?!

Tunggu, di sebelah Rikka ada penampakan sosok yang tinggi—Murase Dai?!

Ini pasti _foursome_?! Skandal!

“Ahh—kau, Eichi kan? Yang waktu itu makan bareng Shu.” Tsubasa melihatnya sambil tersenyum. “Mau ikut bergabung dengan kami? Nambah satu gak masalah nih, biar rame.”

Ka—kalau nganu berlima, sebutannya apa?

 _Curiosity killed the cat_. Eichi berkeringat dingin, sadar ia telah tertangkap basah melihat mereka.

“E—eh? A—aku tidak berpengalaman dengan hal semacam itu.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Maafkan Eichi karena telah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. _Maklum, kebanyakan nonton drama_. Eichi membatin sambil menatap gelas berisi jus jeruk di tangannya. Ada banyak cemilan tersedia di meja. Televisi LCD menampilkan tayangan sinetron bervolume sedang dimana salah satu tokohnya diperankan artis terkenal You Haduki, berperan sebagai karakter cowok kedua yang naksir _heroine_ (tapi _heroine_ naksir cowok pemeran utama).

Ternyata Tsubasa dkk cuman ngumpul-ngumpul doang. Bukan kumpul kebo.

“Jangan malu, kalau mau nambah jus, bilang aja. Tanganku pandai melakukan banyak hal, termasuk _meremas_ —jeruk.” Rikka menyelipkan rambutnya ke sisi telinga. Elegan.

Eichi nyaris keselek jus jeruk. Eichi juga lumayan pandai pada pekerjaan dapur, kalau urusan di ranjang belum tahu—

“Heeh~ jadi Eichi tinggal di kamar sebelah. Aku tidak menduganya!” ucap Tsubasa.

Eichi menjawab canggung, “Baru pindahan hari ini kok, hehe.”

Baru pindah ketemu hal mengejutkan kayak gini.

“Oh, gitu toh. Kalau begitu kita mungkin akan sering ketemu, ini tempatku tinggal dan membuat berbagai rancangan desain. Aku memilih tempat ini karena pemandangannya bagus dan menginspirasi, juga dekat dengan butik tempatku bekerja. Dan mumpung sedang senggang, kami ngumpul-ngumpul di sini, walau jarang sebenarnya.”

“Maklum, pada sibuk sih.” Ucap Rikka mengiyakan. “Tapi aku sering mampir ke sini sebenarnya, karena biasanya aku atau Shiki bantuin Tsubasa nyari inspirasi untuk desainnya.”

“Yang sering beralasan sibuk banget sih Shiki dan Dai- _chan_ ya.” Tsubasa menusuk pipi Dai. “Diajak ngumpul paling susah.”

“Woi.” Dai tampak merasa risih dengan gangguan dari Tsubasa. “Soalnya kalau ketemuan di café, pasti ribut kan. Skandal apalah-apalah. Itu merepotkan.”

“Itu benar sih…” Eichi mengiyakan. “Orang populer selalu mendapatkan sorotan lebih.”

“Aku orang yang mendedikasikan diri untuk bekerja dengan serius.” Ujar Shiki kalem.

“Hebat sekali, Shiki- _san_.” Sahut Eichi. _Tapi kalau terlalu serius kerja, nanti pacar kurang perhatian loh._

“Tempat tinggalku ini rahasia, jadi jangan bilang-bilang dengan yang lain ya, Eichi.” Tsubasa mengangkat telunjuknya.

Hanya tempat tinggal biasa aja kan ya—

“A—aku mengerti.”

Tsubasa memeluk Shiki yang sedang duduk di kursi dari belakang, “Tapi kadang aku dan Shiki berisik, jadi harap maklum ya—”

Berisik ngapain emang?!

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ya pastinya berisik karena kerja merancang desain lah. Emangnya ngedesain itu gampang. Haha… Eichi mencoba berpikiran positif.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**a/n:** kayaknya terlalu banyak ngereceh di chap ini?! Issei dan Ichiru akan kembali muncul di chap selanjutnya ;) karena shuei tanpa si kembar gak afdol yh.

1] Asam di gunung, garam di laut bertemu dalam satu belanga. 2] Curiosity killed the cat. (peribahasa)

24/06/2018

-Kirea-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Shu x Eichi] Quell ff. |"Papa kok kepo berkarbonasi narsis." |Berkarbonasi…?| "Berkolaborasi kali, nak." Shu perlu loading tiga detik. Anak tk jangan sok gaul, jadinya ngaco.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Blessing in Disguise © Kiriya Arecia**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Suatu pagi cerah untuk memulai hari. Mumpung liburan, karena hal itu jarang sekali terjadi—Eichi memutuskan berjalan-jalan di lingkungan baru. Ada beberapa tempat menarik untuk di datangi. Café kecil di sudut kompleks. Ada dua minimarket telah ia lewati, taman kota yang cukup besar dan di datangi oleh keluarga-keluarga yang menikmati hari libur. Banyak anak-anak kecil bermain di sana. Juga ada abang penjual getuk lindri lewat.

Kota tempat tinggal Eichi sekarang memang unik[?].

Ada banyak tempat menarik untuk dijelajahi. Lebih bagus kalau ada teman gandengan, biar tidak nyasar. Seperti apa yang terjadi pada Eichi saat ini.

“Aneh… kupikir aku tadi sudah lewat jalan ini. Apa aku tersesat…?”

Ah, gampang sih. Tinggal tanya jalan pada orang atau lihat gugel map. Opsi lain; nelpon Shu untuk nanya jalan. Sekarang nikmati aja kesesatan ini dulu. Jalan yang sesat memang selalu menggoda.

“A—”

“Eichi!”

Suara yang kecil itu, Eichi mengenalinya.

“Issei, Ichiru!” Eichi mendapati kedua anak itu berlari ke arahnya, ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosok Shu, namun lelaki itu tak terlihat.

“Sedang apa kalian berdua—jangan bilang kalian tersesat?!”

Issei menggeleng, “Enggak, kami habis main ke rumah teman.”

“Main ke rumah Kouki!”

“Oh, gitu. Syukur deh.” Eichi menghela napas lega.

_Yang sedang tersesat kan kamu, Eichi!_

 “Eichi ngapain di sini?”

“Eh itu—jalan-jalan, hehe.”

_Nggak keren dong kalau bilang nyasar, ya kan bro._

“Sendirian?”

“Bukannya udah jelas, Issei. Kan Eichi jomblo, pastinya sendirian.”

_Critical hit!_

_Oi dek. Defenisi jomblo di kepalamu itu gimana sih. Jomblo itu artinya gak punya pacar, bukannya gak punya teman. Hiks._

Issei meraih tangan Eichi, membuat Ichiru meliriknya sesaat.

“Kenapa Issei?” Dahi Eichi berkerut karena hal itu.

Ichiru berdehem pelan, “K—karena sepertinya Eichi sendirian, biar jalan-jalannya kami temani.”

“Eh~ benarkah?”

Ichiru mengulurkan tangannya malu-malu. Sikap _tsundere_ itu, manisnya~

Jadi pedofil itu melanggar hukum tapinya ya—

Gapapa, Ei. Kan ada bapaknya. Bapaknya aja. (y)

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Kucing!”

“Lucunyaa~”

Jalan-jalan bersama kedua anak itu membuat Eichi lupa kalau dia sedang nyasar dan lupa nyari jalan pulang. Meskipun ada kedai es krim di seberang jalan, mereka malah lebih fokus memperhatikan seekor kucing hitam bergelung di bawah pohon.

_(Kata papa gak boleh sering makan es krim, nanti sakit gigi.)_

“Dulu pertama kali ketemu Eichi juga begini.”

“Waktu itu asik melihat kucing ya.”

_Kupikir saat itu aku akan di jemput malaikat._

“Aa—kucingnya lari.”

Mata mereka mengarah pada kucing yang tiba-tiba berlari ke balik semak-semak. Membuat Ichiru mengejarnya.

“Akan aku tangkap!”

“Tunggu Ichiru!”

Refleks mereka mengikuti langkah adik kembar Issei melewati semak-semak dan pepohonan. _Kecil-kecil cabe rawit, larinya cepet juga. Gedenya bisa jadi pencuri ini; pencuri hati._ Eichi sempat membatin. Gak bisa lari cepat karena banyak dahan pohon, kalau tidak fokus bisa kejedot. Resiko pemilik bodi menjulang; dahi kepentok atau kena suruh memasang bohlam.

“Huh…? Ini dimana lagi…” Eichi semakin tidak mengenali tempat yang mereka lalui.

 “Kucingnya, aku dapat.” Ichiru memeluk kucing yang dikejarnya.

“Tapi kita tidak dapat memeliharanya di rumah, Ichiru.” Issei mengingatkan.

“Kau benar… kita mengurus diri sendiri saja masih belum baik. Sering lupa naroh kaos kaki dimana.”

“Huum. Masih sering merepotkan papa. Kita belum bisa bertanggung jawab untuk kehidupan makhluk hidup lain.”

Eichi _jawdrop_. _Dek, kalian belajar dari mana pembicaraan macam ini?! Pengaruh dari papa kalian yak?! Anak tk bicara tentang tanggung jawab, harusnya para pemimpin yang mikir begitu—_

“Ehm, mungkin saja ia punya pemilik. Lihat, penampilannya manis dan terawat, kan?” Eichi berujar.

Dengan enggan Ichiru melepaskan sang kucing. Namun kucing itu justru duduk manis di samping kakinya. Ia mengeong sebelum berjalan pelan, seakan mengajak mereka untuk mengikuti. Issei tampak tertarik dan mengiringinya.

“E—eh, Issei…? Mau kemana?” Eichi turut mengikutinya.

Kenapa dua anak ini mudah sekali terbawa arus?! ( _Kamu juga begitu Eichi!_ )

Kucing hitam itu berhenti di sebuah pintu café. Tsukiuta Café.

Café nya tidak terlalu mencolok, namun ada _blackboard_ bertulis menu hari ini di depannya. Papan menu terlihat lucu karena di dekorasi penuh tulisan warna warni, gambar kelinci serta kucing.

“Yamato. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Makan siangmu sudah siap lho.”

Seseorang bersurai pirang mendekati sang kucing hitam. Ia menyadari keberadaan Eichi, senyum menyilaukan tertangkap netra Eichi.

“Pengunjung? Kalian beruntung sekali, kami punya banyak kue yang baru keluar dari pemanggang.”

“Kue!” Ichiru meraih tangan Eichi. “Ayo ke sana! Ayo!”

“Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini.” Issei kalem, tapi matanya berbinar.

“Tenang aja, papa ngasih uang buat jajan. Biar Eichi kami traktir!”

“Eh—” Ia digandeng dua anak kecil secara sepihak masuk ke dalam. Berasa kayak ditarik paksa malaikat ke surga.

Jadi sekarang nyasarnya jadi bertiga ya—

**[Blessing in Disguise]**

Tempat yang di penuhi cake, roti, parfait, es krim; secara metafora memang surga bagi para pecinta makanan manis. Benar, penampakan luar cafenya terlihat sederhana. Tapi para pegawainya benar-benar menyegarkan mata. Eichi sampai terpesona. Ada dua orang yang tampaknya bertugas di konter, ber- _name tag_ Aoi dan Yoru. Beberapa pelayan sibuk melayani pelanggan dan menangani pembeli yang membayar di meja kasir. Café ini ternyata cukup ramai.

“Mau pesan apa?” pelayan tinggi bersurai kecoklatan bernama Kai berdiri di hadapan meja mereka. Cengiran tampan darinya membuat Eichi tergagap.

“E—eh, itu…”

“—Pesan ditemani kamu aja mas, boleh gak?”

Yang ngomong bukan Eichi kok, tapi pelanggan wanita di kursi sebelah, pada pelayan bersurai hitam legam bermuka _poker face_ tapi ganteng.

“Maaf, aku lagi kerja ini mbak. Ntar istriku marah.”

“Ehh~ sudah punya pasangan?”

“Itu, si pirang manis yang lagi motong cake pake piso tajam di konter.”

 _Owalah, sudah ada yang punya toh._ Refleks Eichi turut menujukan pandangan ke konter. Si pirang—maksudnya pasti sosok pembuat kue yang menawari mereka masuk tadi. Pisaunya barangkali baru di gerinda, kinclong banget. Pasti ampuh buat sekali potong, otomatis terbelah—kuenya. Buat nusuk juga kayaknya langsung jleb. Eichi bergidik.

“Eichi!” Ichiru berseru. Membuat fokus Eichi teralih padanya.

“Eeh, pesan apa ya? Kalian berdua mau yang mana?”

“Yang ini! Ada banyak krimnya!” Ichiru menunjuk gambar cake yang menurutnya enak. Begitu pula dengan Issei, meski tanpa suara, semangat untuk menikmati kue jelas terpancar dari irisnya.

“Oke, satu Strawberry Short Cake, Mille Crepe, Tiramisu Cake,” Eichi berdehem. Memesan tiga potong cake dan jus buah untuk mereka. Ia menikmati waktu makan bareng, walau kadang cake bagiannya kena comot si kembar.

Ga papa, Eichi ikhlas. Dia memang ada niatan pengen diet makanan berkalori. Takutnya kena diabetes. Gara-gara sering kena gombalan Shu dan melihat kemanisan si kembar melulu—

Dalam hitungan beberapa menit, Eichi menemukan panggilan akrab untuk si kembar; Isse dan Icchi. Saat bayar di kasir, Eichi memutuskan untuk mentraktir keduanya agar ia terlihat sebagai sosok orang dewasa yang keren. Menghindari julukan jones kere dilontarkan oleh Ichiru.

Sang pegawai ber- _name tag_ Yoru berkomentar, “Kembar ya, lucu banget.”

Eichi tertawa canggung, ini pasti dia dikira ortu si kembar lagi.

“Iya mereka lucu, hehe.”

Yoru menyerahkan uang kembalian, “Tapi ntar pasti bakal cakep kayak papanya, ya.”

Eichi iyain aja.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ujung-ujungnya, tetap saja uang si kembar turut digunakan, untuk oleh-oleh buat Shu kata mereka. Uang saku anak tk yang papanya _single_ pekerja keras memang tidak dapat diremehkan. Dari pada keduanya ngamuk, Eichi menyetujui saja, meskipun tidak tahu kesukaan Shu itu yang bagaimana.

Tapi dari si kembar katakan, sepertinya Shu menyukai Cheese Cake.

Hm, sepertinya Eichi bisa membuat cake seperti itu. Mungkin dia perlu belajar membuatnya nanti. Y—ya, anggap aja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena ia sering nebeng dan ditraktir makan.

Meskipun sungkan, setengah berbisik, Eichi menanyakan jalan tempat pada Yoru serta arah menuju jalan besar tanpa berniat di notis si kembar kalau mereka sebenarnya nyasar.

Tidak jauh, rutenya adalah lurus saja dari café, belok kanan, belok kiri, lurus di persimpangan jalan. Eichi menghela napas lega. Syukur rutenya tidak zigzag.

“Pulang yuk.”

Dan tanpa ia sadar, tangan kiri kanannya digandeng si kembar saat menuju keluar café.

“Anaknya kembar lho, lucu banget ya.” Yoru bergumam.

“Pengen punya kembar juga? Ajak You bikin dong, pasti mau dia. Proses pembuatan memang paling penting.” Arata bercelutuk.

“Iih!”

Arata kena tampol buku menu.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Eichi, lihat ada taman bunga!”

Dan sekali lagi, Eichi terseret dari rute seharusnya. Jalan pulang.

“Benar. Cantik sekali.”

Ichiru dan Issei berjongkok. Ada banyak hal yang sepertinya menarik perhatian mereka. Termasuk tentang para semut yang terlihat mata Ichiru, hingga ia menanyakannya pada Eichi.

“Eichi, mereka punya keluarga nggak?”

Eichi mana tahu kan, bisa jadi semut itu adalah kepala keluarga yang banting tulang demi keluarganya, atau justru semut itu terlahir sebatang kara untuk bertahan hidup. Tsaahh.

“Semut itu hidupnya berkoloni—berkelompok, jadi mereka semua berteman dan saling bekerja sama! Saling berbagi juga membantu.”

“Ohh, mereka hebat! Kalau semut yang ini, cowok atau cewek?”

“Kalau hewan, kita nyebutnya jantan dan betina, bukan cowok dan cewek, Icchi.” Eichi menjelaskan.

“Jadi cowo—jantan yang mana?”

 _Kami-sama_ … bagaimana cara menjelaskan pelajaran biologi level anak smp pada anak teka. Intinya, Eichi berkata kalau semut ada beberapa jenis, betina biasanya lebih gede dari pada yang jantan. Ichiru manggut-manggut doang. Entah ingat atau nggak setelah dijelasin.

Kalau Issei, tampaknya lebih rasional dari sang adik kalau tentang bertanya.

“Eichi, nama bunga ini apa?”

“Yang merah muda kecil-kecil itu, namanya bunga kosmos. Yang biru, namanya bunga _baby blue eyes_. Sedangkan yang putih kecil dan wangi itu namanya melati.”

“Eichi tahu banyak hal!”

“Itu karena aku suka pada banyak hal, terutama tumbuhan dan bunga. Ketika suka dengan sesuatu, kita akan berusaha mencari tahu tentangnya.”

“Ohh!”

“Baiklah. Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan kita!” Eichi tidak ingin terlarut lama-lama, cemas kedua anak itu sudah dicari-cari bapaknya. Khawatir juga bakal ditanyain cara perkembangbiakan tumbuhan serta hewan. Gimana kalau pertanyaannya nyasar ke perkembangbiakan manusia?!

“Aku akan beritahu papa kalau ada tempat makan cake yang enak!” seru Ichiru.

“Dan ada taman yang indah.” Tambah Issei. “Nanti kita ke sana ke sana lagi ya, Eichi. Bareng papa juga.”

“Hmm… kapan-kapan ya.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Jalan pulang ke rumah, apa kalian ingat?” mereka berhasil sampai di jalan besar. Eichi menghela napas lega.

Issei mengangguk, “Ingat. Dari sini lurus sampai ke depan.”

“Eh, kita searah.” Ucap Eichi.

Searah. Lebih tepatnya, tempat tinggal Shu dan dirinya hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari dua belas rumah. Apartemennya bahkan terlihat jelas dari sini. I—Ini pasti kebetulan kan? Eichi langsung seudzon pada Shu. Jangan-jangan Haiduki Fumihiko- _san_ sengaja nyariin apartemen dekat rumah Shu atas permintaan Shu? Tapi Shu bukan sosok yang licik seperti itu?!

Sepertinya ini memang hanyalah kebetulan saja. Eichi mengelus dada, berusaha menyucikan hati dan pikiran yang mulai keruh.

“Oh, kalian sudah pulang… bersama Eichi?” Shu tampaknya sedang membersihkan mobil. Shu yang pakai jas memang keren, tapi memakai pakaian biasa seperti ini juga cakep banget! Basah pula, itu nyuci mobil apa mandi mas? Body nya _manly_ , bisa muncul di iklan parfum pria merk kapak. Punya abs, _kami-samaaa_. Pengen megang.

“Kami ketemu Eichi di jalan. Lalu makan cake sama-sama, jalan-jalan di taman lihat bunga dan semut!”

Selang air yang dipegang Shu jatuh. _Kok kalian gak ngajak-ngajak papa nak_. Tahu gini, Shu ikut tadi nganter-jemput si kembar main ke rumah Kouki.

“Oh iya, ini cake yang dipilihkan Isse dan Icchi untuk Shu.”

“Wah, jadi ngerepotin.”

“Ah, enggak. Belinya pakai uang mereka kok. Mereka maks—bersikeras untuk membeli kue dengan uang jajan sendiri.”

“Papa! Lain kali, ayo jalan-jalan bareng Eichi!”

_Sip banget itu!_

Shu berdehem sambil meraih selang yang terabaikan, “Terima kasih. Itu ide yang bagus sekali. Eichi mau kan, di masa depan nanti bersama-sama dengan kami?”

Eichi menggaruk pipinya, “Eh, kalo soal itu sih ten…”

Tunggu—kok kata-katanya ambigu begitu?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Aku akan taruh kuenya papa di kulkas.” Issei menginterupsi keheningan yang tercipta. _Paper bag_ beralih tangan.

“Eichi pasti mau jalan-jalan bareng lagi! Soalnya udah janji. Oiya, Eichi mau mampir ke rumah? Aku punya banyak koleksi batu yang bagus!” Ichiru berseru.

“Batu…?”

_Kerikil? Akik? Phosphophyllite?_

“Iya! Ada _basalt, obsidian, pumice, sandstone_ —sisanya aku lupa. Namanya susah-susah sih.”

_Ehhh?! Dek, kamu gak tau masalah semut tapi kok tahu batu-batuan segitunya?!_

“Se—sepertinya menarik. Tapi sudah sore, aku harus pulang.”

Siapa sangka kegantengan Shu terabaikan oleh keimutan si kembar. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal terabaikan, Shu jadi bingung, kok tiba-tiba selangnya jadi mampet tidak berfungsi lagi.

“Kenapa Shu?” Eichi mendapati wajah heran itu.

“Padahal tagihan air udah bayar tepat waktu tapi mendadak airnya malah berhenti keluar.”

Eichi memperhatikan lebih pasti, “Mungkin ada masalah pada keran atau selangnya…?”

Pandangan mereka berdua tertuju pada selang panjang yang ternyata terinjak oleh Ichiru.

“Aa—aku nggak lihat.” Ichiru segera mundur beberapa langkah.

Air kembali menyembur dengan lancar, membuat Eichi merasakan sensasi yang dialami mobil Shu. Dingin bro. Tapi segar.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Eichi! Maaafff!” Ichiru berseru panik.

“Ichiru, tolong segera ambilin handuk .” Shu memberikan titah. Membuat Ichiru langsung melesat otw ke rumah.

“Eichi, kamu gak kenapa-kenapa? Apa airnya masuk mata? Hidung?”

Wajahnya dipegang Shu, surainya yang lepek menutupi dahi disingkirkan. Mendadak suhu wajah terasa hangat.

“Eeh, nggak apa-apa kok! Cuman basah doang!”

“Papa, Eichi, kok kalian mandi bareng di halaman sih, harusnya di kamar mandi dong.” Issei muncul dengan wajah inosen tanpa tahu situasi. Heran kenapa dua orang itu basah-basahan di halaman, disana kan gak ada sabun.

_Dek, kita nggak mandi bareng, jangan mengucapkan kata-kata yang dapat mengakibatkan fitnah._

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Suer, aku nggak sengaja, Eichi. Maafin ya.” Ichiru menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_.

 Eichi mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk, “Gapapa Icchi.”

Dipinjemin pakaian oleh Shu dan dibikinin teh hangat. Bahkan udah menelaah ruang tamu dan kamar mandi beraroma _mountain pine_. Ini moment tidak terduga.

“Anu, nanti sweaternya bakal aku balikin secepatnya, Shu.”

“Santai aja. Balikin pas ketemu di kantor juga gak apa-apa.”

_No no no, itu berbahaya! Yang ada nanti Eichi malah diinterogasi staf kantor. Dikira modus ke Shu._

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Langkah Eichi didahului oleh mobil yang memasuki area parkir halaman apartemen, ia segera mengenali sosok yang keluar dengan kacamata hitam dan penampilan modis. Okui Tsubasa.

Di tangan kirinya ada beberapa _paperbag_ berisi kain satin dan batik, juga cake karena ada aroma manis yang tercium, Eichi juga bawa sesuatu sih—kantung kresek berisi pakaiannya yang basah.

“Oh, Eichi!”

Eichi tersenyum simpul, “Tsubasa, selamat sore.”

“Sore—” Tsubasa melepas kacamatanya, dahinya berkerut seraya memperhatikan penampilan Eichi, “Rambut tampak basah dan penampilan terlihat segar, yang dipakai juga bukan baju milik sendiri. Yang kau pakai ini sweater milik Shu kan? Kok Eichi bisa memakainya? Apakah kalian…?!” Mata Tsubasa menatapnya tidak percaya. Seakan Eichi telah melakukan dosa besar.

“Ehh?! Ehh?! Kami nggak ngapa-ngapain kok, serius! Sumpah! Lagian kok bisa tahu ini punya Shu?!”

_Emangnya ada nama Shu gitu di sweater yang Eichi pakai?!_

“Kirain abis mandi bareng.”

_Err—basah bareng sih iya._

“Tentu saja aku tahu, yang bikin pakaian ini kan aku! Dia rekues hadiah sweater keren buat ultahnya tahun kemarin.”

Eichi _sweatdrop_ , “Ehh, gitu ternyata…”

“Heeh~ Jadi Shu minjemin pakaiannya ke Eichi…” Sebuah senyum mencurigakan tertangkap mata Eichi.

“Kenapa, Tsubasa…?” Eichi waswas.

“Ah, gak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong aku tadi habis beli cake, makan bareng aku yuk.”

“Tapi aku—”

“Oh iya, Rikka dan si kembar pernah jadi _endorse_ di butik tempatku kerja, ada koleksi foto-foto mereka lho di apartemenku. Pengen lihat sambil makan cake?”

Si kembar, pakai macem-macem baju pasti _cute_!

“Pengen lihat.” Diucapkan secara mantap dan pasti.

“Kuy.”

_Fix. Gagal diet._

“Sekalian, kita foto-foto bareng ya.”

“Buat apa?”

“Hobi aku aja.” Tsubasa senyum lebar. “Jadi kenapa kamu pakai baju Shu?”

_Ceritanya panjang._

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Berlatar belakang tempat di ruang tamu, Shu menumpu dagu dengan kedua tangannya, wajah gantengnya terlihat serius. Ia menatap si kembar.

“Jadi… jalan-jalan ya. Apa ada orang lain yang pergi bersama kalian selain Eichi? Cowok yang lebih ganteng dari papa gitu?”

Ichiru menyendok cake jatah Shu, “Nggak ada. Cuma jalan dengan Eichi kok.”

“Kalian ngobrol tentang apa? Ada gak Eichi bilang papa ganteng gitu?”

“Papa kok kepo berkarbonasi narsis.”

_Berkarbonasi…?_

“Berkolaborasi kali, nak.” Shu perlu loading tiga detik. Anak tk jangan sok gaul, jadinya ngaco.

Ichiru mengangguk-angguk, “Iya itu deh pokoknya pa. Kami tadi ngebahas semut! Papa tau gak, kata Eichi, semut itu hidupnya berkoloni! Terus semut punya ratu loh!”

“Wah, itu pembicaraan yang berbobot sekali…?”

_Jadi, ini artinya  tidak ada list orang yang bakal jadi saingan pedekate. Sip!_

“Aa—” Issei menatap Shu serius, “Papa suka sama Eichi ya?”

“Eh? Kenapa Issei berpikir begitu?” keringat dingin muncul.

Itu adalah pertanyaan berbahaya bagi masa depan Shu. Ia harus menjawabnya dengan hati-hati. Jangan sampai perasaannya terciduk dengan mudah.

“Kata Eichi, ketika suka dengan sesuatu, kita akan berusaha mencari tahu tentangnya.”

“O—oh begitu…”

Tampaknya Issei akan jadi anak yang cerdas di masa depan.

_Nak, papa bangga sama kalian._

**[Blessing in Disguise]**

**Tsubasa :** ping!

Pertanda pesan masuk muncul di layar ponsel Shu. Sepertinya Tsubasa mengiriminya foto.

 **Tsubasa :** [foto Tsubasa bareng Eichi]

 **Tsubasa :** [foto Eichi sendirian]

 **Tsubasa :** [foto Eichi makan cake]

 **Shu :** thx

 **Shu :** [love] [love]

 **Tsubasa :** [lol] [lol] kamu keliatan ooc

 **Tsubasa :** harusnya send stiker [love] ke Eichi dong [lol]

 **Tsubasa** : btw Eichi cocok pakai baju itu [lol]

 **Tsubasa :** mo ku bikinin sweater versi couple nya? [wink]

 **Shu** **:** nice idea

 **Shu** **:** nanti aku traktir makan steak wagyu

 **Tsubasa :** steak antelop

 **Shu** **:** ok

 **Tsubasa :** Yeay!

_Save picture._

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ini hari yang cukup mengesankan bagi Eichi. Di masa depan, mungkin banyak hal dan perjalanan yang lebih menarik, jika di lalui dengan mereka. Issei, Ichiru dan tentunya Shu.

Ia tersesat, bertemu Issei dan Ichiru, menemukan café penuh cake enak bernama Tsukiuta dan melihat taman bunga yang indah, membahas tentang semut. Juga melihat _fanservice_ _body_ Shu yang mantep pisan.

Udah gitu kesembur air keran, dipinjemin baju oleh Shu, ngeteh, sempat lihat batu koleksi Ichiru, dikepoin Tsubasa, makan cake lagi sambil ngobrol, lihat koleksi foto Rikka dan si kembar, selfie bareng—banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Termasuk gagal diet.

_Some beautiful paths can’t be discovered without getting lost._

_Indeed._

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**a/n:**

1] Terjemah: Beberapa jalan yang indah tidak dapat ditemukan tanpa tersesat lebih dahulu.

21/07/2018

-Kirea-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Shu x Eichi] Quell ff. Kalau perhatian tanpa ada perasaan romantis satu sama lain, itu namanya pertemanan. Kalau cuman satu orang yang suka, namanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kayak aku ke kamu.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Blessing in Disguise © Kiriya Arecia**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Ngaku deh, pacaran sama Shu ya?”

“Hah? N—nggak kok!”

“Tapi tadi pagi kamu berangkat bareng Shu kan? Dianterin Shu kan? Gak usah bohong Eichi. Bohong itu dosa.”

Ya elah.

Jadi kalau Eichi berangkat dianterin mas ojek, otomatis dia pacaran ama abang ojek gitu?

Eichi menepuk bahu Sora, “Tempat tinggal kami dekat, kebetulan ketemu di jalan, jadi ditawarin ikut bareng. Sesimpel itu kok.”

“Heeh~” Sora menumpu dagu di meja. “Kenapa? Kupikir Shu-san suka padamu?”

Alis Eichi berkerut, ia tersenyum miris, “Dia tidak pernah dengan pasti berkata menyukaiku…?”

Baru ketemu, tahu-tahu melamar, itu kan tidak logis. Kalau sekarang melamarnya, baru masuk akal, kan udah jadi rekan kerja satu kantor. Udah sering jalan bareng, makan bareng, yang belum cuman tidur bareng—woi!

“Meskipun kalian sering sama-sama? Dan dia terlihat perhatian padamu?”

Tapi ya gimana, Shu kan baik sama semua orang… :( Eichi takut salah paham… ;(

Mori melirik Sora, lalu turut berkomentar, “Kalau perhatian tanpa ada perasaan romantis satu sama lain, itu namanya pertemanan.”

Kalau cuman satu orang yang suka, namanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

 _Kayak aku ke kamu_. Mori membatin.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Pulang duluan ya, mau jemput anak-anak dulu. Shu katanya sibuk sampai malam.” Eichi bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya. Jarang ia bisa pulang sebelum sore.

“Serius ya. Itu kalian masa iya nggak pacaran. Kamu udah kayak mama papa gitu sama dia.”

“Taaruf jangan lama-lama, tidak barokah.”

“Yha, kalian kok ngomongnya begitu ke aku sih.” Eichi _sweatdrop_. “Udah sering nebeng mobil Shu nih, mumpung gak sibuk, aku balas budi aja. Duluan!”

Eichi kabur duluan menuju tk.

“Aa—Eichi melarikan diri!” Sora menoleh pada Mori. “Padahal aku masih pengen ngomong.”

Mori hanya bisa menghela napas, penuh aura melankolis, “Aku juga pengen melarikan diri, dari perasaan ini.”

Sora tidak peka, “Eh…? Tapi kalau cuman melarikan diri, gak akan ada yang selesai atau berubah lho?”

Ya—

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Oh, itu Horimiya- _san_.” Mamoru berujar, membuat dua anak yang menunggu sedari tadi segera menuju pintu luar.

“Eichi!”

“Icchi, Isse, aku datang untuk menjemput kalian.”

“Bye bye, Mamo- _sensei_!”

“Hati-hati di jalan, Issei- _kun_ , Ichiru- _kun_.” Mamoru, guru baru di tk melambaikan tangannya. Memperhatikan satu-persatu murid tk dijemput oleh keluarganya. Termasuk si kembar yang terbiasa _stay_ hingga sore di tk.

“Haah~ syukurlah hari ini berlalu dengan baik.” Mamoru menyeka keringat. Ya, tadi dia cuman nyaris mecahin vas bunga dan kena timpuk bola sepak dari Kensuke.

“Mamoru, ayo pulang sekarang.” seorang anak tk menjulurkan tangannya.

“Ah—Kou- _kun_ , sebelumnya aku harus memastikan kelas sudah ditutup, tidak ada barang yang tertinggal—”

“Sudah aku lakukan. Ini tasmu.”

“E—eh… hebat sekali, Kou- _kun_ … tapi itu pekerjaanku….”

“Soalnya kemarin Mamoru tidak sengaja menginjak mobilan milik Koi hingga rusak. Aku cemas kau akan terluka lagi. Lagian kaki Mamoru masih sakit kan?”

“Ukh. Maafkan aku!”

 _Guru tk macam apa diriku ini, dicemaskan oleh Kou-kun._ Mamoru merasa terpuruk.

“Kalau begitu, mulai besok aku akan membantumu. Mamoru harus hati-hati.”

“Lain kali aku akan hati-hati!”

“Ayo pulang.”

“Ya, ayo kita juga pulang!” mereka bergandengan tangan, pulang menuju rumah—mansion[?] tempat tinggal Kouki.

“Jalannya pelan-pelan aja, Mamoru.”

“Oke! Oh ya, malam ini kita makan apa, Kou- _kun_?”

“Omurice… bagaimana?”

“Oooh~ akan aku bantu! Orang dewasa tidak boleh kalah dong!”

Kouki jadi kepikiran, kemarin ada lima piring antik yang telah pecah gara-gara Mamoru.

“Mamoru… bantu doa aja.”

“Ehhh—”

Mamoru, orang dewasa yang membuat cemas hati seorang anak tk.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sekarang rasanya Eichi sudah terbiasa, mampir ke rumah si kembar kalau ada waktu luang. Pastinya anak-anak itu kesepian, karena Shu juga sering pulang malam. Membuat mereka biasanya diantarkan oleh guru tk pulang, meminta bantuan dari bibi Kuga di sebelah rumah untuk mengawasi dan sering membeli makanan siap saji secara pesan-antar. Setidaknya Shu selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menanyakan apakah keduanya sudah makan atau belum lewat telepon.

Ahh, anak-anak sekecil ini sudah harus belajar mandiri karena ditinggal orang tuanya, dan Shu selalu sibuk.

Eichi terenyuh saat mengetahui hal itu. Hm, Eichi belum tahu, kalau Kouki—teman sekelas si kembar juga hidup lebih mandiri dari yang ia duga.

“Bagaimana kalau makan malam kali ini kita buat bersama?”

“Membuatnya sama-sama?”

“Yup. Kalian suka gratin? Ayo kita membuatnya! Sebelum itu, ke minimarket dulu.”

Dan sekarang Eichi merasa lucu, bagaimana kedua anak tk itu berebut untuk membawakan kantung berisi belanjaan yang ia bawa. Memberikan kantung yang lebih ringan, kembar kakak beradik itu membawa dengan masing-masing memegang sisi kanan dan kiri kantung belanjaan. Gandengan dengan kantung belanja. Lucunya.

Eichi memotret kedua anak itu dengan ponselnya, mengirimkan kepada Shu.

Shu iri! Pengen gandengan juga, sama Eichi.

  **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 “Ini foto papa, mama dan papa Shu.” Tunjuk Ichiru.

“Heeh~ jadi papa kalian ada dua.”

“Iya. Karena papa dan mama pergi jauh sekali, Shu bilang, akan jadi papa kami mulai sekarang!”

“Makanya, kami memanggilnya papa!”

Eichi terharu.

Ada banyak potret keluarga bahagia yang ia lihat di album keluarga. Hal-hal manis berbentuk kenangan. Eichi baru tahu ternyata ortu si kembar adalah arkeolog, pantas saja punya koleksi batu-batuan dan barang aneh.

Eichi menepuk bahu Issei kemudian, “Hari minggu nanti, ayo kita membuat cake bersama!”

Mata Issei berbinar. _So cute!_

“Cake apa?”

“Hm, yang enak apa ya?”

 _Oh ya, kemarin kan mau bikin cheese cake sebagai rasa terima kasih._ Eichi kepikiran.

“ _Cheese cake_! Karena papa suka _cheese cake_!” seru Ichiru.

“Hm…” Issei berpikir sejenak. Papa suka _cheese cake_ , suka Eichi juga. Ia mengangguk-angguk. “ _Cheese cake_ dan Eichi. Itu kolaborasi yang hebat, Ichiru.”

“Eh? Emangnya kamu tahu arti kolaborasi dek?” Eichi kaget.

“Tahu dong, aku belajar dari kesalahan Ichiru.” Issei menyahut sambil senyum.

“Ih, waktu itu kan aku sembarangan aja ngomongnya.” Ichiru membela diri.

Emang ngobrol apaan sampai ada kata kolaborasi nongol. Level kosakata yang diajarkan Shu greget juga. Eichi _sweatdrop_. Tapi karena mereka lucu, ya gapapa.

Papa mama Issei dan Ichiru di surga, terima kasih karena telah menghadirkan malaikat semanis ini.

Hanya dengan melihat mereka berdua, semangat Eichi yang hilang karena pekerjaannya bolak-balik naik tangga tiga lantai jadi terobati.

Walau pegal di punggung masih nggak hilang sih—

**[Blessing In Disguise]**

“Karena terlalu semangat, aku malah menjanjikan kalau ingin membuat cake bersama mereka! Apa kau keberatan? Ada rencana di hari itu?”

“Ah, santai saja. Belum ada rencana kok.”

Kalau ada rencanapun, bakal Shu batalin demi kamu.

Shu menyahut kalem, menikmati teh chamomile buatan Eichi. Berasa simulasi berumah tangga.

“Syukurlah.” Eichi menghela napas lega.

“Aku boleh ikutan?”

“Nggak capek gitu? Kerjaan kamu kan banyak. Pas hari libur, mending istirahat.”

“Justru mumpung libur, lebih senang melakukan hal bersama mereka. Karena biasanya nggak bisa. Apalagi Eichi juga ada, sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan.” Shu menatap Issei dan Ichiru yang ketiduran di ruang tamu bersama buku gambar dan krayon berhamburan. Tivi masih menayangkan dvd heartbroken red yang bertarung melawan musuh.

Aww—mas… Eichi jadi deg-degan. Situasinya berasa kondusif, tapi rawan dosa[?]

“Oh ya, sudah jam segini. Aku akan pulang.” Eichi meraih tas miliknya.

“Pilih nginep aja, apa aku antarin pulang?”

“Eh, deket kok ini.”

“Kalau kenapa-kenapa gimana. Begal gitu.”

“Di kota kita gak ada begal, mas.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pada akhirnya, Shu ikut keluar rumah, meskipun cuman nganter beberapa menit. Soalnya ya emang deket. Cuman tiga ratus meter, udah gitu jalannya lurus. Bilangnya; pengen bareng sekalian beli odol di minimarket.

Sebenarnya itu cuman alasan, biar bisa sama Eichi lebih lama.

Berjalan bersama, di bawah langit berbintang dan bulan yang bersinar…

“Bang, nasi gorengnya dua bungkus, cabenya banyakin. Kalau bisa satunya tambahin sianida.”

“Merica kali maksud mas. Gak punya yang begitu saya, anak saya ada dua yang perlu dinafkahin.”

Samar-samar obrolan abang penjual sama mas pembeli itu terdengar. Romantis ini, andai gak ada abang penjual nasi goreng, bakso dan juga mas penjual martabak manis di pinggir jalan. Kalau gak karena udah kenyang makan malam gratin buatan Eichi, Shu pasti udah traktir Eichi makan bakso.

“Terima kasih ya Eichi, sudah mau sering direpotin.”

“Gak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku juga senang kok main sama Isse dan Icchi. Mereka lucu sih.” Eichi menoleh padanya, “Mereka juga berusaha mandiri dan berjuang dengan baik. Persis seperti Shu.”

“Aku… tidak menduga Eichi akan memujiku seperti ini…” ucap Shu. Mendadak _doki-doki_.

“Tapi itu memang benar kok. karena aku tahu, Shu selalu berusaha melakukan pekerjaan sebaik-baiknya. Shu yang seperti itu keren sekali.”

Pas pake kaos oblong sambil nyuci mobil juga keren.

Kalau _naked_ —Eichi tidak sanggup membayangkannya!

Pikiran mereka melayang jauh, namun masing-masing memikirkan satu sama lain.

Beriringan, di bawah langit yang sama. Mereka berdua sama-sama _blushing_.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

_[Note; hari minggu bikin kue bareng Isse dan Icchi.]_

Karena itu, Eichi perlu referensi mau bikin yang kayak gimana. Udah nyari resep yang oke sih di situs masak-masak, tapi penampakan cake juga harus menarik. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk nyari referensi dari tempat yang tepat. Misalnya—Tsukiuta Café.

Tadinya sih, sendirian. Sampai ketika mau memasuki café, ia melihat seseorang berpenampilan mencurigakan mondar-mandir di depan pintu café. Pake jaket hitam berhoodie, wajah tertutup masker dan pakai kacamata hitam.

 _Masaka_?! Teroris?!

Detak jantung bergerak cepat secara drastis. Tapi ini rasa berdebar yang berbeda ketika bersama Shu. Ketika mendekati sosok itu, surai kebiruan dengan tinggi yang serasa familiar membuat Eichi langsung menotisnya. Dia kenal teroris—orang misterius ini!

“Anu… Dai- _san_?”

“Kamu… Eichi.”

Saling berpandangan.

Hening.

Eichi memecah keheningan. “Ternyata benar! Mau masuk ke dalam bareng? Aku punya rekomendasi cake yang enak di tempat ini!”

“Hm. Ya, boleh…”

“Anuu, gak usah pake pelindung segitunya, nanti dikira teroris lho.”

Aslinya Yoru udah waswas dari dalam café, mau nelpon polisi atau nggak.

_Aaaa—di luar café ada orang mencurigakan! Doushiyou?!_

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Eichi sih, cuman punya dua pemikiran tentang Dai yang ragu-ragu masuk ke dalam tempat yang bergelimang kemanisan ini. 1] dia mo beliin _someone_ cake. 2] dia mo beli cake untuk diri sendiri.

Yang mana kira-kira? Eichi mencuri pandang pada pemuda yang menatap cake penuh rasa serius. Ia mencoba berhipotesa dengan skill observasinya yang mumpuni.

“Halo, selamat siang.” Yoru menyapa mereka yang terlihat serius. “Bagaimana dengan pesanannya?”

“Ah, ya, sebentar.” Eichi senyum lalu menoleh pada Dai. Pemuda itu masih menatap buku menu dengan serius, ini mah _fix_ , icip-icip buat diri sendiri. “Dia masih bingung kayaknya…”

Yoru ingat dengan sosok yang memberinya senyum manis ini. Orang yang beberapa waktu lalu membawa anak kembar. Yoru mengedarkan pandang, sekira mendapati lagi dua anak lucu itu. Namun ia hanya mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi dengan aura misterius duduk di seberang Eichi. Jadi lelaki yang terlihat mondar-mandir di depan café tadi ternyata bukan teroris…

Oh! Yoru menepuk tangannya.

“Hari ini bareng bapaknya anak-anak aja ya…?”

_Bapaknya anak-anak…?_

“Eh? Bukan kok.”

“E—eh bukan ya?!” Yoru kaget. Refleks menutup mulutnya. Apa jangan-jangan pemuda misterius ini—selingkuhannya?!

Eichi tampaknya dapat menduga pemikiran sesat sang staf café. Ekspresi syok nya begitu kentara. Sepertinya staf- _san_ ini nonton sinetron tadi malam di chanel Tsukino, sinetron dimana Eichi jadi asisten sutradara di sana. Malam tadi adalah penayangan episode dimana adik pemeran utama jalan sama cowok lain. Selingkuh lalu ketangkap basah.

Ratingnya bagus, jadi pasti banyak yang nonton. Salah satu sinema populer selain film bertema azab.

“Anu… dia cuman kenalanku kok. Bukan selingkuhan atau gimana kayak sinetron tadi malam.”

“Ooh…”

Yoru istighfar. Ternyata pelanggan ini satu genre tontonan sama dia.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Shu, tentu saja pernah dekat dengan beberapa orang yang dicalonkan sebagai pasangan hidup. Berpikir kalau si kembar memerlukan seseorang yang bisa menyayangi seperti ibu mereka. Sebut saja, Mawar [1], wanita karir cantik yang dekat dengan Shu, ia mengajak Mawar- _san_ ke rumah dan memperkenalkannya pada Issei dan Ichiru. Beberapa saat ia tinggalkan mereka bertiga di ruang tamu, si kembar malah kabur mendatanginya ke dapur. Hal itu terjadi beberapa kali, begitulah hubungan pedekate Shu kandas begitu saja.

Pernah juga, Shu dekat dengan rekan kerja beda divisi, anggaplah namanya Tomat [2]. Tomat- _san_ adalah sosok mempesona dan manis, ia kemudian berkenalan dengan si kembar. Tomat- _san_ berpendapat kalau akan bagus kalau memasukkan Issei dan Ichiru nanti ke sekolah asrama. Semenjak saat itu, Tomat- _san_ tidak terlihat lagi di kantor. Ia pindah[?] ke kantor cabang lain.

Ada juga (panggil saja) Yellow [12], pegawai cafe dekat kantor. Penampilannya biasa, namun memiliki senyum yang ramah. Orang yang pernah cukup dekat dengan Shu, dan sepertinya menyukai anak-anak. Namun belum sempat diperkenalkan dengan si kembar, Yellow- _san_ ditangkap polisi. Dia psikopat.

Sejauh ini ada _dua belas_ sosok yang pernah dekat dengan Shu selama ia kerja di divisi HRD—kata Tsubasa. Ia juga bilang, setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, akhirnya ada lagi kehadiran seseorang yang dekat dengan Shu. Sosok ketiga belas; Eichi.

_(Eichi langsung sport jantung, tiga belas tuh angka sial kan?!)_

Mau bagaimana lagi, _Man proposes, God disposes_. Cuman dekat segitu doang tanpa sempat menuju ke jenjang serius mikirin mahar dan prasmanan. Romansa hidup Shu berasa gado-gado, meskipun sederhananya ia hanya ingin mendapatkan pasangan yang bisa menarik hati si kembar. Gak perlu yang cakep banget, soalnya kalau cakep saingannya banyak. Kalau bisa yang biasa-biasa aja. Akan bagus kalau warna rambutnya coklat dengan iris sewarna emerald. Ditambah punya senyum yang manis dan hangat—

Kalau bisa sih Eichi aja.

Amin.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Lama gak ketemu Eichi, sepertinya AD itu sangat sibuk dengan kru film untuk syuting di kota hujan. Kali ini adalah episode dimana pemeran utama cewek kabur dari sang cowok karena tidak mendapat restu dari sang ibunda si cowok.

Sedih, niatan mau bikin kue bareng sama si kembar jadi gagal karena perubahan jadwal syuting, jadinya ditunda sampai Eichi kembali nanti. Syukur Shu sudah minta nomor kontak, jadi bisa nanya kabar di line atau video call meski gak ketemu. Kadang Shu heran, kenapa Eichi memilih pekerjaan yang super sibuk seperti itu. Tapi jika dilihat lagi, pekerjaan itu memang cocok dengan kepribadiannya. Cuman, kadang simpati juga lihat Eichi bolak-balik bawa nasi kotak yang katanya buat sarapan, padahal udah jam satu siang. Udah gitu lari ke sana kemari sambil bawa properti.

Coba lari kepelukan Shu aja, Shu ikhlas kok.

**Ping!**

**Shu** : masih sibuk?

 **Eichi** : udah kelar scene kaburnya, tinggal beberapa scene lagi [smile]

 **Shu** : oh, gitu. Sekarang lagi dimana?

 **Eichi** :rumah sakit

**[Shu’s calling]**

Hanjer, Eichi kaget. Baru beberapa detik saling chat, hapenya berdering karena panggilan Shu.

“Halo, Shu—”

“Kok di rumah sakit? Kamu sakit? Jangan-jangan sakit karena terlalu sibuk?!”

Eichi terkekeh, “Duh, nggak kok. Kami akan syuting adegan si cowok ketabrak mobil pas mau nyamperin ceweknya, terus dibawa ke rumah sakit.”

“Oh—aku dapat spoiler…”

“Wahh, maaf, maaf! Terima kasih sudah khawatir! Memang melelahkan sih, tapi cukup menyenangkan kok. Karena sebentar lagi bakal pulang, mau oleh-oleh apa Shu?”

“Kamu…”

Hening.

“Hah?”

“Asal kamu pulang dengan selamat, itu sudah cukup kok. Aku merindukan senyuman hangat Eichi.”

“Eehh—” Eichi _blushing_.

“Issei dan Ichiru juga sering bertanya kapan kamu main ke rumah lagi. Dibanding oleh-oleh, mereka pasti lebih senang ketemu kamu.”

“Aaahh, aku juga kangen dengan merekaa~”

“Kalau denganku? Kangen gak?”

Eichi pengen _headbang_ ke tembok. Mesti jawab apaan ini?! Yang serius? Becanda? Mengalihkan topik? Matiin hape? Pura-pura sibuk? Kehilangan sinyal? Pura-pura mati—

“Aaahh—kangen kok. Kangen ditraktir makan, hehe…”

“Yuk, kabarin kalau sudah pulang. Ntar kita makan malam bareng.”

Mas, Eichi hanya bercanda, kok ditanggapin serius.

Iya dong, kan Shu pengen serius sama kamu.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Eichii!”

“Isse, Icchi, lama gak ketemu! Ini, oleh-oleh.” Disela-sela waktu luang setelah pulang dari mengurus syuting sinetron di belakang layar, Eichi mampir ke rumah Shu. Sore itu, si kembar tampak bermain di halaman rumah. Halamannya cukup luas, namun tanaman hias tidak terlihat. Hanya ada sebatang pohon dengan kursi dan meja kayu di bawahnya. Disisi lain, ada papan jungkat jungkit dan dua ayunan besi, yang tampaknya memang khusus dibuat untuk si kembar.

“Apa isinya?”

“Dibuka dong biar tahu.”

“Wah— _cream puff_ …”

“Terima kasih Eichi!”

“Iya, sama-sama!” Eichi mengusak surai Issei.

“Kami juga punya sesuatu untuk Eichi.” Ucap Issei.

“Hm! Kami membuatnya dengan serius!” Ichiru menambahkan. “Eichi, duduk dulu di sana, kami akan mengambilnya!” ia di dorong menuju kursi taman.

“Oh… oke?” Eichi menuruti saja kata-kata si kembar yang tampak begitu antusias. Kotak berisi _cream puff_ diletakkan di meja kayu. Eichi mengedarkan pandangan, sepertinya bagus jika halaman ini ditanami bunga baby blue eyes atau kosmos, atau ditanami sayuran dan tanaman herbal. Sayang sekali, tanah lapang ini terkesan terabaikan. Tentu saja Eichi mengerti, itu karena kesibukan Shu. Kadang Eichi mendengar curhatan Shu tentang bagaimana kaus kaki si kembar tertukar, jadi dua-duanya kiri atau dua-duanya kanan. Kadang keduanya dititipkan pada bibi Kuga yang punya kios di sebelah rumah ini.

Eichi mendengarnya, bunyi langkah anak-anak yang berjalan mengendap-endap. Ia pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, tetapi tetap siaga. Namun keduanya tidak mengejutkannya, malah terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang diletakkan di meja.

“Hm?” Eichi menoleh perlahan. Kedua anak itu menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang berbinar. Ah, rasanya jadi pengen meluk. Lucu banget.

“Ini untuk Eichi.” Issei menunjuk benda yang ia letakkan di meja.

“Kami berdua membuatnya bersama-sama di tk, bersama Mamo- _sensei_!” Ichiru menjelaskan.

Eichi terkesan, itu adalah herbarium yang dibuat berbingkai. Sederhana, tapi lumayan bagus untuk level buatan anak tk. Greget juga, anak tk udah bisa membuat yang seperti ini.

“Kami membuatnya dua buah. Satu kami letakkan di altar mama. Lalu yang ini untuk Eichi.”

 “Mamo- _sensei_ juga bikin. Katanya untuk Kouki!”

“Kouki…? Dia teman sekelas kalian kan…? Memangnya dalam rangka apa kalian membuatnya?”

“Hari ibu.”

_Jadi—Mamoru menganggap Kouki sebagai ibunya atau gimana?_

Eichi terperangah, “Ehh—ini benar-benar untukku?!”

“Iya, begitu mendengar Mamo- _sensei_ mengajak kami membuat sesuatu untuk hari ibu, kami jadi kepikiran Eichi, soalnya Eichi baik dan pandai memasak. Seperti seorang mama!”

 Eichi terharu. Punya dua anak-anak seperti ini, Eichi tidak keberatan.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**a/n:**

Man proposes, God disposes : manusia merencanakan, Tuhan yang menentukan

oke, saya dilemma mau bikin ff ini tetap stay pure apa nyerempet ratem.  Berkat Hidden Eclipse.

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan berkomentar di ff ini :")

20/10/2018

-Kirea-

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Shu x Eichi] Quell ff. Nyari jodoh memang tidak cukup hanya doa, perlu usaha. Dan pedekate tanpa modal tidaklah cukup. | Orang yang dia sukai ternyata telah memiliki orang lain di sisinya.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Blessing in Disguise © Kiriya Arecia**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Cincin yang simple tapi menunjukkan ketulusan.” Wajah Shu terlihat serius, terlalu banyak pilihan. “Mana yang menurutmu lebih bagus?” Ia menoleh pada sosok di sampingnya, meyakini kalau dia dapat menentukan yang lebih baik.

“Hm...” orang di sebelahnya turut memasang wajah serius, karena yang namanya milih cincin untuk lamaran perlu pertimbangan—karat, keindahan termasuk harganya.

“Jangan bilang terserah.” Shu mewanti-wanti.

Rikka _sweatdrop_. “Yang mau lamaran siapa, yang repot kok aku. Ajak orangnya langsung gitu.”

“Rikka, sense-mu tentang fashion dan mode level atas. Jadi aku memerlukanmu memilih cincin yang bagus buat Eichi. Pengen bikin surprise.”

_Siapa tahu Eichi khilaf langsung nge-iyain._

“Ya, kalau kamu udah bilang begitu sih,” Rikka kan jadi lemah hati. _Smooth_ banget memuji orang pake aura ganteng, memang rada beda dengan Shiki yang kalem ternyata aslinya somplak. Kalau dibandingkan lagi, semakin beda dengan Dai yang kalem tapi _gap moe_ -nya bikin pengen meluk. Rikka kadang kepikiran, gimana bisa ketiga lelaki itu ketemu lalu jadi teman. Yang satu doyan ngopi, satunya demen nge-teh, satunya suka air.

Tempatnya orang minum bareng—bar? Warteg?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Gini rasanya keliling toko perhiasan selama dua jam lebih. Capek disertai dahaga, masbro. Dari yang emas sampai intan permata semuanya terlewati. Nyari yang pas buat gebetan memang susah. Shu belum nemu yang sreg di hati. Ini juga stamina Rikka patut dipertanyakan, kayaknya masih sanggup tiga kali keliling area toko. Padahal dia pakai penyamaran diri dari kacamata hitam hingga mantel bulu bersyal yang tebal sebagai kamuflase.

“Shu, lihat ke toko ini deh, kayaknya bagus.” Rikka melambaikan tangannya cepat.

Sedikit menarik napas, Shu menyeret kaki yang mulai pegal. _Shopaholic_ tidak bisa diremehkan, insting menjelajah mereka terlalu luar biasa. Dari mana sumber tenaga itu?!

Rikka menunjuk sebuah toko yang terlihat minimalis.

_Seleas Jewelry Collection._

“Sepertinya mereka memiliki koleksi perhiasan yang unik-unik!” Rikka berseru. Shu segera mengiyakan dalam hati, tempatnya dari luar kelihatan minimalis, begitu masuk—rasanya seperti nyasar ke dunia lain. Toko itu di dominasi warna putih terang dengan tema klasik, lampu hias kristal di langit-langit menjadi fokus ketika melangkahkan kaki ke dalam. Rasanya seperti terdampar ke sebuah istana abad pertengahan.

“Selamat datang.” Seorang gadis cantik kalem bersurai putih menyapa. “Kalau ingin mencari cincin pernikahan yang simple namun elegan, silakan ikuti saya.”

Shu tercengang. Membatin dalam hati. _Lah—kok tahu mbak?!_

_Iyalah. Lo ke toko perhiasan ngapain, niat jual emas kiloan?_

Name tag gadis cantik itu bertuliskan Tendouin Tsubaki. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah kaget Shu. “Saya sudah terbiasa menebak-nebak ekspresi pelanggan yang datang ke toko ini.”

“Anda menebak dengan begitu detail. Saya memang mencari cincin simple namun elegan untuk melamar seseorang.”

“Pastinya bukan untuk orang yang tadi bersama anda ya.”

 _Hah? Serius—kok bisa tahu mbak?!_ Sekali lagi Shu terkesan.

“Soalnya dia lagi lihat-lihat piring antik di toko seberang.”

Oh—

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Maaf ya. Tadi ada lihat piring antik impor, jadi naksir deh buat nambah koleksi.” Rikka memegang pipinya. Soalnya ngoleksi ssr dan peruntungan gacha ampas mulu.

“Jadi gimana cincinnya? Mungkin sedikit terlambat. Memangnya kamu tahu ukuran jari Eichi?”

“Tahu.”

“Eh—dari mana?” Rikka kaget.

“Bantuan si kembar.” Shu senyum bangga. Mulai dari membuat Eichi menggambar tangannya di buku gambar si kembar, hingga main tali-temali—dan pegangan tangan. Shu sempat mengira-ngiranya. Nyari jodoh memang tidak cukup hanya doa, perlu usaha.

Owalah, kirain pake modus grepe-grepe. Rikka senyum pahit. Biasanya pendekatan _pure_ gini jalannya panjang.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, sang pemilik toko—Tsubaki menunjukkan beberapa koleksi cincin pilihannya kepada mereka. Ada berbagai pilihan, ada yang bertatahkan tiara dari akik, zambrud hingga batu meteorid. Maklum, batu dari luar angkasa, harganya selangit.

Tidak sengaja—salah satu staf pegawai kantor Tsukino, lewat area pertokoan tersebut.

_Gasp._

Bersama siapakah gerangan Izumi- _san_?

Keesokan harinya di kantor ada sebuah gosip, tentang Shu bersama seseorang di toko perhiasan. Ngapain Shu di toko yang biasanya cuman didatangi orang yang pengen nikahan?

Hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang pasti; jangan-jangan sebentar lagi bakal ada undangan dan tenda biru dihiasi indahnya janur kuning?!

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Suatu malam. Suasananya begitu tenang, hanya terdengar musik romantis nan syahdu, diiringi dentingan ringan gelas karena bersulang dan masing-masing pasangan yang sibuk mengobrol di meja lain. Chandelier menyala untuk memperindah suasana. Menu mewah telah tertata rapi di meja, karena memang diatur sedemikian rupa. Saat yang tepat, untuk makan malam.

Mendadak lagu romantis dengan alunan biola terdengar mendekat, menciptakan hening dari suara keramaian orang-orang. Seorang lelaki berlutut ala gentleman sambil menyodorkan kotak berisi cincin berlian.

“Maukah, engkau menikah denganku...?”

Sang pasangan terkejut, tidak menyangka acara romantis ini ternyata dibalut dengan moment lamaran yang mengesankan. Secara dramatis dia berkata ‘iya.’

Detik berikutnya ada adegan pelukan yang erat. Ruangan vip itu mendadak dipenuhi suara tepuk tangan. Satu pasangan yang berbahagia akan saling mengikat janji di masa depan.

Tsubasa duduk tenang, menikmati steak antelop yang sudah lama dia idamkan sambil melihat pemandangan itu, berasa nonton adegan sinetron. Namun jauh di dalam hati merasa baper.

“Kamu kapan bikin adegan lamaran kayak gitu, Shu?”

“Bentar lagi. Masih persiapan.” Shu kalem sambil motong daging antelop di piringnya.

“Jangan lama-lama, nanti disambar orang.”

“Kemarin gerak cepat juga gagal.”

“Itu kecepetan. Baru ketemu udah ngelamar. Meskipun ganteng, mikir juga perlu.”

“Rasanya seperti bertemu orang yang memang ditakdirkan. Jadi tanpa sadar aku bertingkah begitu. Setelah dipikir, rasanya cukup memalukan. Eichi pasti berpikir kalau aku orang aneh waktu itu.”

_Iya. Syukur kamu ganteng, mas._

“Tapi aku tidak menyangka Shu benar-benar serius mentraktirku di sini!” Tsubasa berseru. “Kirain duitnya difokusin buat modal nikah.”

“Sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasih untuk beberapa hal kemarin.” Shu menyahut serius. Tsubasa gercep banget membuatkan sweater couple yang ia janjikan. Dan Shu berpikir untuk segera memberikannya pada Eichi sebagai hadiah. Karena pedekate tanpa modal tidaklah cukup.

Gosip kedua; malam minggu kemarin, 1] Shu terlihat pergi ke restoran bintang lima dengan seseorang. 2] Ada adegan lamaran mewah di restoran tersebut.

_Kesimpulannya—_

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Satu cowok ganteng di kantor kita akan dimiliki oleh orang lain.” :(

“Sedangkan aku masih saja single.”

“—Ya gapapa, biasanya cowok yang udah merid jadinya tambah ganteng. Masih ada fanservise buat mata ini.”

“Iyalah tambah ganteng, kan dirawat dan disayang istri. Mikirinnya bikin iri kaan...”

“Bukannya akhir-akhir ini yang dekat sama Shu itu, Eichi ya? Tapi Eichi lagi pergi ke Bali bersama kru buat syuting episode terakhir drama kan?”

“Eh, gitu? Terus yang jalan bareng sama makan malem bareng _ikemen_ kita siapa?”

Sebuah gebrakan tangan menghantam meja, “Yang lamaran siapa?!”

“Mungkin selama ini Shu dan Eichi- _san_ memang hanya teman biasa saja?”

“Tapi mereka dekat sekali lho, sering bareng.”

“Gimana nanti reaksi Eichi- _san_ saat mendengar tentang hal ini?”

“Gini ya, pedekate sama siapa, nikahnya sama siapa.”

“Shu ternyata orang yang seperti itu ya... tega banget.”

“Saat Eichi kembali, kita harus bersikap biasa dan normal. Jangan menyinggung hal ini!”

Rekan kerja satu divisi dengan Eichi adalah teman yang pengertian—terutama Mori dan Sora. Tapi bergosip itu nggak baik. Kalau salah jatuhnya fitnah, kalau bener jadinya ghibah.

**[Blessing in Disguise]**

“Syutingnya cuman bentar, jadi kami tidak sempat jalan-jalan jauh. Tapi seenggaknya aku sempat beli oleh-oleh khas di sana. Sandal jepit motip kembang. Ini pilih aja ya, suka yang warna apa. Ada tujuh rupa.”

“Makasih, btw Eichi duduk dulu. Pastinya capek karena begitu sibuk beberapa waktu ini.”

“Oh iya, Eichi mau aku bikinin teh? Mau teh hijau? Teh es? Teh susu?”

“Hinata- _san_ membawakan cake tadi pagi untuk semua staff. Eichi mau rasa apa? Vanilla? Coklat? Keju? Kacang ijo?”

“....”

Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Baru kembali ke kantor, kenapa teman-teman di _pantry_ bersikap seperti ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

“Ada apa dengan kalian—”

“Oh! Aku mau yang sendal yang motifnya bunga warna putih! Itu bunga apa?! Keliatannya sangat cantik dan suci. Putih bersih tanpa dosa!”

“Itu bunga melati—serius kalian ini kenapa?”

“Gapapa, cuman kangen aja dengan kebaikan hati Eichi. Kamu yang sebaik ini seharusnya juga mendapatkan hal yang baik!” bahunya ditepuk oleh Sora.

“...?”

Aneh, pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi! Eichi akan mencari tahunya nanti.

Setelahnya Eichi tidak sengaja mendengar gosip tentang Shu melamar seseorang[?] di hotel[?] bintang lima.

Kaget astaga. :(

_Itu gosipnya semakin melenceng dek. Sebenarnya tidak begitu. :(_

Gosip ini telah mengarah pada rusaknya hubungan dekat antar dua orang. Memang, fitnah lebih kejam dari pada pembunuhan.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Suasana Tsukino Kindergarten asyik seperti biasa, penuh anak-anak lucu yang rusuh. Ada yang main rumah-rumahan dengan tema perselingkuhan suami. Ada yang berantem ala kamen rider. Ada yang salto, main bola sambil mempelajari teknik tendangan macan. Ada yang main boneka dan mobil-mobilan. Ada yang main jadi polisi, maling-malingan dan orang ketiga.

“Jadi gimana, Eichi suka hadiah buatan kalian?” Kouki bertanya, duduk manis ngobrol bareng si kembar.

“Sepertinya sih suka.”

“Katanya bagus!”

“Syukurlah, itu artinya perasaan kalian tersampaikan!”

“Berarti perasaan Mamo- _chan_ pada Kouki juga tersampaikan ya!”

“Hm, tersampaikan!” Kouki tersenyum.

Mamoru deg-degan. Diam-diam nguping sambil nyiram pachira. Perasaan macam apa yang tersampaikan pada Kouki? Perasaan terima kasih, atau perasaan sayang?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Bagaimanapun juga janji adalah hutang dan hutang merupakan sesuatu yang harus dilunasi. Oleh karena itu, setelah mendapatkan hari libur yang pasti dari atasan, acara bikin kue bareng si kembar diatur kembali. Walaupun sayangnya, kali ini Shu yang tidak bisa ikut. Soalnya harus keluar kota bareng Shiki. Mereka nyaris gak ada ketemu akhir-akhir ini. Hanya sempat berpapasan, saling sapa dua menit. Seenggaknya, Shu gak cemas. Si kembar bisa dititipin pada Eichi kali ini.

Yang galau sepertinya cuman Eichi. Ini apa nggak masalah bikin cake buat Shu? Soalnya Shu udah ada yang punya, nanti dia dikira orang ketiga yang mengganggu hubungan orang.

Tapi ini adalah cake sebagai ucapan terima kasih, jadi seharusnya tidak masalah!

Namun, gimana jadinya kalau seseorang itu melabrak Eichi karena ia memberikan cake pada Shu?!

Duh, dedek pusing bang. Dilema.

“Eichi!”

“Ya? Kenapa Icchi...?”

Terlalu banyak pikiran membuat Eichi nyaris lupa kalau sekarang ia dan si kembar sedang berada di supermarket. Membeli bahan-bahan untuk bikin kue di apartemennya. Sekalian juga perdana untuk Ichiru dan Issei menginap di tempatnya. Mereka terlihat _excited_ tentang hal ini. Kadang rasanya iri sama anak-anak, seperti tidak ada beban dalam hidup mereka. Hal membingungkan dalam hidup mereka hanyalah ketika disuruh milih beli es krim rasa vanila atau coklat.

“Dari tadi Eichi cuman natap rak tepung. Beli cemilannya kapan? Beli bahan kuenya kapan?”

“O—oh, aku hanya bingung, tepung merk mana yang lebih bagus!”

“Eichi milihnya kelamaan!” Ichiru mengeluh.

“Kalau gitu, cemilannya biar aku dan Ichiru yang cari. Eichi menentukan bahan kue yang ingin dibeli.” Issei bersuara.

“Memangnya kalian tahu letak rak cemilan? Nanti nyasar lho.”

“Ingat kok.” Issei kalem, “Gak jauh, cuman dua rak dari sini. Kalau kasir ada di bagian kiri. Sudah sering ke sini bareng papa, jadi ingat letaknya.”

“Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Tidak usah beli cemilan banyak-banyak ya! Setelahnya jangan lupa kembali ke sini. Jangan sampai terpisah!”

“Siap!”

Dua anak itu segera menuju area cemilan sambil bergandengan tangan. Serius ini, mereka gak bakal nyasar kan ya? Sebaiknya Eichi segera memilih bahan yang harus dibeli dan menyusul ke bagian cemilan. Susah nanti kalau anak orang hilang. Eichi menoleh ke arah kedua anak itu berbelok. Cuman beda dua rak padahal, tapi udah bikin cemas. Disusul aja—

“Maaf, mau nanya, tepung merk apa yang bagus...”

“Hm?”

Itu pertanyaan yang pelan, tapi Eichi dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

“Dai- _kun_...?”

“Ah, ternyata Eichi. Kita bertemu lagi.” Pemuda tinggi itu menunduk sopan saat mengenali sosok yang ditanyainya. Di tangannya ada kertas kecil dan keranjang yang masih kosong.

“Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi, terutama di tempat ini!”

“Hm, ya. Aku sedang berpikir untuk mencoba membuat kue... untuk seseorang.”

“Ohhh!”

Dai berdehem, “Sebagai ucapan terima kasih.”

“Ohhh! Aku mengerti.” Eichi mengangguk-angguk.

“Aku tidak begitu tahu bahan-bahan yang bagus. Tetapi jika aku bertanya padanya, ini tidak akan menjadi kejutan.”

Senyum lebar muncul di wajah Eichi, “Apakah untuk Rikka- _san_?”

“Begitulah...”

“Aww—Rikka- _san_ pasti senang.”

“Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuanku.”

“Yang penting adalah niatnya. Jika dibuat dengan tulus, aku yakin Rikka- _san_ akan menyukainya.”

“Eh, itu... Bisakah kau membantuku?”

Mendadak Eichi jadi bersemangat. Jadi gosip tentang Rikka dekat dengan Dai itu benar! Kagumlah pada kemampuan Eichi dalam berkomunikasi dan menipiskan jarak, beberapa waktu lalu memanggil namanya masih Murase- _san_ , sekarang telah bertransformasi menjadi Dai- _kun_. Kalau sama Shu, kapan manggilnya jadi pakai sayang—

“Tentu! Kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin membuat kue hari ini dengan Issei dan Ichiru. Kita bisa belajar bersama-sama.”

“Issei dan Ichiru... keponakan Shu?”

“Hm, mereka menginap di tempatku hari ini. Saat ini mereka ada di area cemilan.”

“Aku sering melihat foto dan mendengar cerita tentang betapa manisnya mereka dari Shu. Tapi aku belum pernah bertemu secara langsung.”

“Tenang saja! Mereka benar-benar anak yang manis! Dai- _kun_ pasti akan menyukai mereka!”

“Eh, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi pedofil.”

_Bukan dalam artian seperti itu mas—_

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ichiru melihat Eichi berbicara dengan riang pada seseorang. Padahal dari tadi kelihatan murung. Sepertinya orang itu adalah teman Eichi. Ichiru segera meraih tangan Issei.

“Lihat di sana, Issei.” Ichiru setengah berbisik. “Eichi sepertinya punya teman.”

“Tentu saja Eichi punya teman, Ichiru. Eichi orang yang baik, jadi pasti dia punya banyak teman.”

Ichiru manggut-manggut, “Jadi jomblo bisa saja punya banyak teman ya.”

Yha—apa hubungannya jomblo sama punya banyak teman dek. Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman tentang defenisi kata ini dalam pemikiran Ichiru.

“Bisa. Pasti banyak orang yang suka pada Eichi, karena Eichi orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Contohnya kita, kita menyukai Eichi. Papa juga menyukai Eichi.”

“Jadi orang yang di sana itu juga menyukai Eichi ya!”

_Kesimpulan macam apa itu?!_

“Tapi rasa suka kita pada Eichi pasti lebih banyak!” Ichiru merentangkan tangannya.

“Huum!”

_Sayang Eichi gak dengar hal ini._

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Ah, syukurlah kalian tidak tersesat!” Eichi berseru begitu melihat si kembar muncul dengan beberapa snack di tangan mereka. Dengan segera ia memperkenalkan Dai pada si kembar. Sedikit _awkward_ karena Dai terlihat kalem, dan si kembar tampak waswas.

Tapi Eichi adalah sosok yang hebat dalam berinteraksi, dalam hitungan menit, mereka berempat mengobrol tentang kue-kue apa saja yang enak!

Menurut si kembar, Dai adalah orang dewasa yang keren!

Tapi omong-omong, Eichi jadi kepikiran lagi. Ini bikin cake buat Shu apa gak akan menjadi masalah? Apakah perlu hal ini ditanyakan pada Dai?

“Apartemen Eichi tampak _simple_ seperti Eichi!” Ichiru berseru setelah menjelajah seisinya.

“Heeii~ itu pujian atau bukan?”

“Suasananya nyaman, dan bisa melihat langit dengan jelas. Ini tempat yang bagus.” Ucap Issei.

Oh, ini pujian!

“Di halaman belakang rumah kami juga bisa melihat bintang-bintang di langit yang luas lho. Kadang ketemu bintang jatuh, walau hilangnya cepat sekali! Gak sempat mengucapkan permohonan.”

“Hehe, aku juga suka mengamati langit. Makanya memilih apartemen ini.” Eichi menatap barang belanjaan mereka yang berada di atas meja. “Nah, karena semua bahan sudah lengkap. Ayo bersiap-siap untuk membuat kue!”

Misi utama hari ini, membuat kue yang dipenuhi ketulusan hati!

“Huum!” kedua anak kecil itu mengangkat tangan mereka. Diiringi gerakan lambat dari Dai yang tampak sungkan mengepalkan tangan.

“O—oke.”

_Moe!_

_“K—kawai.”_

Rasanya seperti ada tiga dedek manis di sini!

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Langit malam dengan keindahan dari cahaya kecil yang berkelip biasanya hanya terabaikan. Tidak banyak yang mengagumi meskipun mereka selalu ada. Terlalu sibuk untuk menjalani hidup hingga lupa begitu banyak hal indah untuk dinikmati.

“Isse?”

Eichi memanggil kakak si kembar yang menempelkan tangan pada kaca menuju balkon. Ia menatap langit dengan ekspresi yang tenang. Beda dengan adiknya yang sedang rusuh nonton movie Shitsuren Red.

“Sedang apa kamu?” Eichi menghampiri.

“Melihat bintang.”

Eichi membuka pintu menuju balkon, “Ingin melihat bintang bersama?”

Issei mengangguk, berjalan dengan langkah kecilnya menuju balkon. Railingnya begitu tinggi untuk ukuran anak kecil sepertinya, namun langit luas masih terjangkau oleh pandangannya.

“Banyak yang bilang kalau papa dan mama pergi sangat jauh dan menjadi bintang di langit. Tapi aku tidak tahu yang mana mereka, dari semua bintang itu.”

“Ah... coba kau cari bintang yang paling terang menurutmu. Mereka mungkin berada di sana.” Eichi memegang bahu Issei. “Apa kamu bisa menemukan bintang yang paling terang?”

“Kalau begitu, mereka ada di sana?” Telunjuknya mengarah pada bintang di langit.

“Mereka ada di tempat yang jauh, namun selalu memperhatikan kalian dan berharap kalian baik-baik saja!”

**[Blessing in Disguise]**

“Huuh, kalian di sini. Aku nyariin!” Ichiru melongok dari balik pintu.

“Habis Ichiru nonton tivinya asyik sekali sih.” Issei menoleh pada sang adik, “Padahal episode itu udah tayang berkali-kali.”

Issei bahkan sampai hapal dialog di menit tertentu, dan ingat kalau lima menit setelah lagu opening sang _hero_ dipukul delapan belas kali oleh sang _villain_ , tapi sang pahlawan tidak menyerah dan berteriak, “Aku akan menyelamatkanmu! Karena kita adalah teman!”

Sang _villain_ kena _friendzone_.

“Kalian ngapain? Ah! Apa nyari bintang jatuh untuk meminta permohonan?” Ichiru mendekat dan meraih ujung pakaian sosok yang lebih dewasa, “Eichi, apakah bintang jatuh benar-benar dapat mengabulkan permintaan kita?”

Bagaimana ya, haruskah Eichi menjawab secara ilmiah seperti biasanya namun berdampak menghancurkan imajinasi _fuwa fuwa_ anak tk...?

“Hmm, dibandingkan hanya berharap pada bintang jatuh, lebih baik jika kita berusaha mencapainya sendiri.”

“Kenapa begitu?”

“Contohnya, jika kita berharap pada bintang jatuh agar dapat makan kue yang enak, belum tentu akan segera terkabul. Tapi jika kita berusaha sendiri, seperti menabung untuk membelinya atau membuat kuenya sendiri itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang pasti kan?”

“Jadi harapan pada bintang jatuh tidak akan terkabul?”

“Yang benar adalah, tidak akan terkabul tanpa usaha!”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Makan malam bersama, nonton film Upin Ipin bersama, menatap langit malam bertabur bintang, tidur bareng setelah membacakan dongeng yang penuh nasehat bermakna; Malin Kundang. Hari ini berlalu dengan baik-baik saja, tapi tidak hati ini.

Rasanya sedikit—atau banyak rasa penasaran Eichi tentang sosok yang menjadi pasangan Shu. Menurut gosip yang terdengar, sosok itu tinggi, langsing dan tingkahnya elegan. Tidak ada yang tahu rupa persisnya bagaimana. Namanya juga gosip, selalu simpang siur.

Pasti dia sosok cantik yang mengagumkan seperti Rikka.

Atau mungkin yang ceria penuh aura cerah seperti Tsubasa.

Kalau saingannya kayak begini sih, siapa yang optimis.

Meskipun patah hati, dunia masih akan tetap berputar. Waktu tetap berjalan. Pagi akan datang. Tidur aja, siapa tahu mimpi indah.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Uwahh! Dibikinin bento!”

“Ada _tako tako-kun_!”

Ini pagi yang ramai di apartemen Eichi, bikin sarapan bernutrisi di pagi hari. Biasanya saat sendirian cuman makan mie rebus pake telor di cabein dua biji biar gampang. Tapi untuk anak-anak seperti Issei dan Ichiru, terlalu banyak makan makanan instan dan cepat saji, tidak bagus untuk pertumbuhan.

Fufufu, syukurnya kemarin Eichi sudah membeli bahan makanan sehat dan sayuran untuk bekal hari ini! Sudah lama tidak membuat makanan sehat, _skill_ ini perlu diasah agar tidak tumpul.

_Sungguh waifu material!_

“Oke, boleh dicoba, tapi tunggu dingin dulu. Ini masih panas!” Eichi meletakkan sosis goreng di piring.

“Boleh?”

“Boleh!”

“Tapi jangan lupa, sayurnya juga dimakan ya.”

“Hng...”

“Heiii, kok ragu gitu nyahutnya. Sayur itu bagus untuk kesehatan. Kalau kalian rajin makan sayur, tubuh akan menjadi kuat, jangan lupa juga minum susu biar tinggi—”

Mata bulat Ichiru tertuju pada Eichi tanpa berkedip. Dia lupa, tapi mungkin seperti ini rasanya punya mama.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Oke, apa semuanya sudah siap? Seragam rapi? Kaos kaki sudah dipakai dengan benar?”

“Sudah—”

“—siap!”

“Berangkat!” Eichi berseru. Karena bangun lebih pagi, tidak perlu naik bis untuk anak-anak tk. Masih ada cukup waktu untuk berjalan kaki bersama ke tk. Gandengan tangan.

“Eichi, Eichi!”

“Hm? Apa Icchi?”

“Kakak kemarin orangnya keren!”

“Benar, dia keren dan jago berenang! Dia perenang yang terkenal lho.”

_Tanda tangannya kalau di jual, mahal lho dek._

Issei menarik ujung baju Eichi.

“Kenapa Issei?”

“Tapi papa juga gak kalah keren.”

“Eh... i—itu sih jelas.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Suatu sore, di ruang tamu. Setelah mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari anak-anak dan pulang dari tk bareng Eichi. Shu menikmati waktu santainya yang nyaman setelah beberapa hari di kota orang. _Home sweet home._

“Papa, ini kue yang dibikin oleh aku, Issei dan Eichi untuk papa!”

“Wah, terima kasih! Kalian hebat!” Shu tersenyum.

_Ya faktanya, lebih banyak usaha Eichi sih di sana. Shu tahu hal itu._

“Aku akan ambilkan air minum di kulkas supaya papa gak keselek.” Ujar Issei segera menuju dapur.

“Terima kasih, Issei. Jangan lari-lari, nanti jatuh.” Shu mengingatkan.

“Ayo papa coba!” Ichiru menatap _cheese cake_ di meja ruang tamu penuh minat.

“Oke, oke.” Garpu telah menusuk kue secara lembut.

“Kami membuatnya di tempat Eichi—oh iya, bareng dengan seorang kakak tampan yang tinggi. Dia juga ikut bikin kue!”

Shu nyaris keselek garpu.

_Kakak tampan yang tinggi? Di rumah Eichi?! Siapa orang itu?! Rival yang telat muncul?! Kalian bikin kue bareng bersama cowok tampan?!_

Ini bahkan Shu belum pernah ada momen masuk ke dalam apartemen Eichi. Seringnya cuman nganter sampai pagar, gak sampai masuk kamar.

“S—siapa orang itu?” Shu kaget.

_Ichiru lupa nama kakak tampan kemarin._

“Duh, lupa namanya. Tapi kata Eichi dia orang yang hebat dan keren!”

_Tinggi, tampan, hebat dan keren?!_

_Sungguh kanpeki sekali deskripsimu tentangnya dek. High level rival!_

“Baik dan kalem gitu pa. Kayak pemeran ranger biru! Issei bahkan diajarin main game sudoku pakai hpnya selama dua jam.”

_Padahal kalian biasanya susah dekat sama orang asing—_

Ini nasib sweater ama cincin gimana kalau Eichi udah punya gandengan?

Mendengar cerita ini, Shu rasanya seperti tersambar petir. :(

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Orang yang dia sukai ternyata telah memiliki orang lain di sisinya.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**a/n:** humornya kurang kayaknya :(

_Home sweet home : rumahku surgaku_

08/12/2018

**-Kirea-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T—tante katanya… aku merasa sepuluh tahun lebih tua ketika mendengar kata itu disebutkan. Rikka berusaha berlapang dada. | Eichi, ayo nikah sama aku yuk.

>  

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Blessing in Disguise © Kiriya Arecia**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

“Shu, selamat pagi.”

Tirai satin putih jendela kamar dibuka, cahaya matahari yang malu-malu perlahan menyapa. Shu mengerjapkan mata begitu terbangun, ada Eichi di kamarnya. Tersenyum sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi. Berasa kayak punya istri aja.

Segini amat naksir Eichi sampai-sampai bermimpi ada sosok itu di sisinya.

“Ini mimpi yang indah sekali, disapa senyuman Eichi ketika membuka mata...” Gumam Shu pelan. “Aku ingin bermimpi seperti ini lebih lama.”

“Ehh, nyata ini! Udah nikah tiga bulan lho kita.” Eichi protes ketika dituduh sebagai ilusi semata.

Shu _loading_ , maklum baru bangun.

“Hm…? Masa iya?!” Shu kaget. _Ini hidupnya ke skip atau gimana_ _?!_

Eichi meraih jemari Shu, “Lihat, kita pakai cincin yang sama kan?”

Shu menggenggam tangan yang meraihnya, kehangatan terasa begitu nyata, “Ah—aku kira ini mimpi yang sangat indah. Bisa menikmati suara ceria dan senyuman hangat Eichi setiap hari. Aku sampai berpikir ini terlalu indah untuk kumiliki, hingga aku tidak terbiasa.”

“W—waa…”

Eichi memegang pipinya sendiri. Pagi-pagi gini udah disuguhi asupan kata-kata manis.

Shu kemudian menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan, masih di kasur dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya, surainya berantakan, “Oh iya, selamat pagi juga, Eichi.”

Suara Shu yang baru bangun, serak ganteng gitu. Ditambah pose kece, siapa yang tidak terpesona? Eichi makin _blushing_.

Meskipun sering mendengar Shu berucap seperti itu padanya, Eichi masih tidak terbiasa.

_Hatiku, jantungku, semoga kau selalu kuat menghadapi hal seperti ini!_

“Eichi, mandi bareng yuk.”

Hati Eichi gak kuat.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kadang Eichi masih sering kaget, saat membuka mata ada sosok ganteng di depan mata, atau saat terbangun dari tidur, rasanya seperti ada yang meluk. Ternyata itu Shu yang masih _sleeping mode_. Tidak perlu _loading_ lama, kalau noleh ke tembok udah keliatan foto _wedding_ nyaris seukuran baliho capres. Langsung ingat, _oh iya, udah sah_. Soal detailnya gak usah ditanya, kalau diingat lagi, rasanya Eichi capek. Pakaian pengantin—secara sepihak Tsubasa bilang dia aja yang bikinin. Urusan katering Rikka tunjuk tangan. Properti, Shiki dan Dai yang mengurusnya. Sungguh, Shu punya teman-teman yang sangat baik dan dapat diandalkan.

Sedikit _flashback_ , kesalahpahaman dibicarakan baik-baik hingga mendapatkan titik terang. Terselip adegan lamaran, brb minta restu calon mertua, dan langsung diiyain. Woiyadong, cowok macem Shu jelas masuk kategori calon mantu idaman. Udah mantep bilang gak bakal poligami.

Acara resepsinya berbentuk pesta kebun, tamu undangan banyak dari kalangan artis hingga Eichi bingung, ia gugup karena nikahan apa karena salaman dengan para undangan yang rata-rata sosok publik terkenal. Ini acara nikahan apa _meet and greet artis_. Bedanya, dia yang disalamin artis.

Ada artis terkenal itu lho, yang populer karena dekat dengan banyak artis wanita; Haduki You. Presiden dari Tsukino Pro-pun; Tsukino Mikoto- _sama_ muncul dengan karpet merah. Bahkan ada Mikazuki Yuzuru dan John- _san_!

Pas acara lempar bunga, yang mendapatkannya adalah Sora. Walau yang pingin banget dapat buket bunga adalah Tsubasa.

Eichi juga gak menyangka, bapak mertua ternyata bule Inggris.

**[Blessing in Disguise]**

“Icchi, panggil Isse ya, sebentar lagi sarapan siap lho.” Eichi berseru sambil menggoreng omelet.

“Oke!” si bungsu segera melesat menuju kamar mereka.

Sementara itu, Shu sibuk ngeteh sambil baca koran, persis bapak-bapak paruh baya. Menjalani pagi seperti ini, adalah idaman Shu sejak lama.

“Selamat pagi.” Issei muncul sambil digandeng sang adik, seandainya tidak memegang spatula, pasti sudah Eichi abadikan moment itu dengan kamera ponsel trus di _upload_ di ig. Pamer kebahagiaan keluarga.

“Pagi, Isse. Oke, roti, omelet—dan lainnya sudah siap. Ayo sarapan—Shu, tutup dulu korannya!”

Ahh—pagi-pagi udah ditegur istri. Entah kenapa Shu malah senang.

Irilah kalian wahai kaum jones yang haus kasih sayang!

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Nyuci baju, nyapu lantai, merapikan kasur, beres-beres rumah, nonton tivi sambil ngemil—kalau dipikir-pikir, sekarang hidup Eichi jadi lebih santai setelah berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai AD gara-gara Shu. Iya, nikah dan membangun bahtera rumah tangga yang samawa membuatnya berhenti kerja. Kadang, masih sering khilaf kelewatan dari rumah dan malah menuju ke apartemen yang sebelahan dengan Tsubasa.

Kehidupan barunya sekarang menyenangkan walau Shu selalu bikin jantung pengen copot. Misalnya pas Shu udah mau berangkat ke kantor, _‘mau otw nih, ciumannya mana?’_ syukur Eichi gak refleks nampol Shu gara-gara Issei dan Ichiru ngeliatin mereka.

Tahu-tahu meluk dari belakang sambil berbisik dengan nada ngebass, bikin leher meremang.  Asdfghjkl, kirain maling, Eichi pengen _scream_.

Pesona Shu—memang tidak ada habisnya.

Hari-hari yang biasanya jadwal makan berantakan tidak karuan, bolak balik dari bawa akua satu dus sampai bawa patung manekin _full body_ telah berakhir, menjadi kehidupan selow tapi pusing karena mikirin menu makan empat sehat lima sempurna untuk keluarga.

Halaman depan rumah jadi cantik karena ditanami bebungaan, dari _baby blue eyes_ , kaktus, melati sampai sri rezeki. Bareng-bareng ngecat pagar dengan warna _chartreuse_ di hari minggu. Tiap hari, bapak dan anak-anak dibikinin bekal makanan. Rebutan bahan makanan diskonan sesama nyonya muda tiap kali ke supermarket. Tidak apa murah, yang penting sehat dan bergizi.

Ini kehidupan yang biasa, dan Eichi menjalaninya secara normal. Eichi jadi penasaran, kok Shu mau sama dia yang biasa-biasa aja.

“Kenapa aku? Padahal aku orangnya biasa aja? Cakep banget juga nggak.”

“Karena aku mencintaimu, makanya kamu terlihat indah di mataku.”

Cinta itu emang buta… ya?

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Lihatlah, para kue yang lembut dan menggugah selera, dihiasi stroberi, ceri, krim dan lelehan karamel. Donat dengan _topping_ gula halus, kacang _almond_ hingga _green tea flavour_ , roti renyah dan empuk dengan berbagai isi varian _. Cream puff, florentin, chocolate cake, strawberry short cake, mile crepe, mont blanc—sasuga_ , Tsukiuta _café_ memang selalu menyediakan kenikmatan yang menggoda lidah dan dompet. _Cake_ buatan Yoru dan Aoi sangat popular!

Siapa yang tidak khilaf dengan godaan duniawi semacam ini.

“Eichi! Aku mau ini, yang ini, itu, itu, itu dan itu juga!” Ichiru menunjuk semua _cake_ dengan semangat.

“Aku mau yang itu saja.” Issei kalem, hanya menunjuk satu kue _black forest_ ukuran paling gede. Yang kalau dipotong-potong, kayaknya bisa dibagiin untuk anak tk satu kelas.

Eichi mangap lihat label harga. Setdah, harganya cukup buat jajan anak-anak tiga hari. Yang ada malah besar pasak dari pada tiang. Hemat nak, hujan duit cuman ada dalam mimpi. Pachira memang pohon uang, tapi daunnya tidak bisa dipakai jajan.

Godaan semacam ini, memang perlu iman kuat untuk mengatasinya.

“Isse, Icchi, pilih masing-masing satu saja untuk kalian. Yang ukurannya medium.”

“Ehh! Aku pasti bisa menghabiskan semuanya!”

“Huum!”

Nggak mungkin—itu _black forest_ segede panci mana mungkin bisa dihabiskan sendirian.

“Bagaimana kalau ditambah satu saja? Kalau kalian setuju, aku akan membacakan dongeng yang seru untuk kalian nanti malam.”

“Hmm…”

Kedua anak-anak itu tampak berpikir keras. Lucu banget kalian gaes—

“Eichi … tambahin satu lagi dong … Satuuu aja. Ya? Ya?”

Ichiru memohon. Issei memegang lengan Eichi. _Puppy eyes no jutsu._

Hnggg—

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Aku pulang.”

Sepi eh, Shu heran kemana para penghuni rumah. Padahal udah sengaja pulang cepat biar dapat pelukan hangat. Minimal di kasih senyum cipok sayang gitu.

Samar-samar terdengar obrolan beberapa orang. Meletakkan tas dan jasnya di sofa, Shu mengintip ke ruang makan. Issei dan Ichiru duduk manis di kursi ruang makan sambil menikmati _cake_ di meja. Sementara Eichi menuang jus jeruk ke gelas.

Ah, bagi Shu itu terlihat menyenangkan. Ia ingin melihat moment itu lebih lama dalam diam.

“Bagaimana, kalian sanggup untuk kue yang selanjutnya?” Tanya Eichi pada si kembar.

Mereka menggeleng. Masing-masing dari mereka telah makan dua potong kue. Eichi sudah menduga hal semacam ini akan terjadi. Mubazir gini, ujung-ujungnya mesti dia yang ngabisin sisanya kan. Gimana bisa timbangan badan stabil kalau begini.

“Tuh kan, untung belinya gak banyak-banyak. Sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik lho. Namanya menyia-nyiakan. Padahal di luar sana banyak orang yang kelaparan. Secukupnya saja, kan bisa beli lagi kapan-kapan. Diingat ya!” Eichi mengacak surai Ichiru.

“Huum.”

“Oh—kelihatannya enak.” Shu berujar.

“Papa!”

“Welkam!”

“Shu! Selamat datang! Maaf aku tidak mendengarmu datang...” Eichi buru-buru menanggapi.

Shu duduk di kursi ruang makan setelah menginterupsi suasana, “Gapapa.”

“Kalau begitu, kue ini buat Shu.” piring berisi beberapa potong kue di letakkan dihadapan Shu.

“Buat kamu gimana?”

“Masih ada beberapa potong aku simpan di kulkas. Tadi udah makan satu, rasa coklat.”

“Oh, gitu. Pantes...”

“Pantes kenapa Shu?”

“Manis banget.”

“Kuenya…? Padahal belum kamu cobain…?”

“Kamu kok, yang manis.”

Aduh mas, kok tiba-tiba—

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Halo, selamat sore.”

“Aa—tante Rikka!”

“Eichiii~ ada tante Rikka!” kedua anak itu kabur setelah membuka pintu untuk tamu yang telah menekan bel pintu.

T—tante?!

Rikka terdiam di depan pintu, membeku di tempat, rasanya ada pedang imajiner yang menembus dada dan menyebabkan _critical hit_.

“T—tante katanya… aku merasa sepuluh tahun lebih tua ketika mendengar kata itu disebutkan…”

Rikka berusaha berlapang dada.

Iya, Rikka sadar diri kok, dia sudah menyentuh umur dua puluh lima ke atas, umur yang menuju sebutan tante, om dan semakin rentan akan pertanyaan kapan nikah. Yang nanya itu, emangnya mau biayain pesta ama prasmanan nya apa?

Jangan tanya tentang Shu, dia mah udah persiapan lama buat modal nikah, cuman pasangan doang yang baru nemu.

“Ah, Rikka- _san_ …? Ada urusan dengan Shu?”

“Dengan Eichi kok.”

“Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!”

Ada pemandangan berbeda yang ditangkap netra Rikka setelah sekian lama tidak singgah kemari. Terutama warna, tata letak properti dan tirai motif daun bambu yang terlihat baru.

“Hm, lama tidak berkunjung kemari, ada banyak perubahan. Rumah ini menjadi lebih berwarna. Tirai ruang tamu ini warna _coral spring_ ya? Bagus juga. Oh ya, ini untuk Issei dan Ichiru—mereka kemana?”

Rikka menyerahkan sekotak donat.

“Oh, mereka sedang menjagakan dapur untukku, tadi aku sedang memanggang kue. Tunggu sebentar ya, akan aku buatkan teh dan memanggil mereka.”

“Enggak usah repot-repot.”

“Ah, enggak kok.”

Teh hijau siap dengan beberapa beberapa hidangan kecil berupa cemilan dan buahan yang telah dipotong. Eichi memang tahu saja kalau Rikka menjaga berat badan supaya tidak masuk ke angka penuh marabahaya.

Sementara itu, donat telah semakin berkurang satu persatu karena di cemil kakak adik yang nonton Heartbroken Red di tv.

“Jadi? Ada apa? Aku sampai kaget karena Rikka- _san_ ingin bertemu denganku…” Eichi waswas.

“Begini, aku dengar dari Tsubasa dan Shu kalau Eichi orangnya cekatan, komunikatif dan pandai dalam menangani berbagai hal. Aku ingin membuka restoran di kota ini, Eichi mau tidak kerja sama denganku untuk mengelolanya?”

“Eehh? Aku?”

“Aku udah minta restu kok sama Shu. Katanya terserah Eichi. Eichi—mau kan?” Wajah penuh harap dari Rikka sungguh mempesona. Cantik banget ini orang. Udah gitu ramah dan baik hati. Gak ada salahnya untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan kerja sama.

Katanya, kalau udah nikah, rezeki datang sendiri—

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sore-sore, berduaan, karena si kembar sedang main ke rumah teman. Cie...

Gak macam-macam karena masih siang, takutnya kena ciduk tetangga. Jadi cuman ngeteh bareng sambil ngemil kue balok coklat di halaman belakang rumah.

“Shu.”

“Hm?”

“Jadi bener nih, gak apa aku kerja?”

Shu mengangguk, “Ya boleh aja, kalau ngerasa sanggup dan luang. Lagian, tentang keuangan gak bermasalah kok. Gak usah maksain diri juga.”

Toh atm buat jatah nafkah dan belanja tiap bulan isinya selalu ditransfer Shu pas gajian. Boleh dipakai foya-foya asal gak sering.

“Sanggup kok! Tempatnya tidak jauh dari tk, jadi aku bisa jemput Isse dan Icchi pulang sekalian. Memiliki kesibukan seperti ini cukup bagus untukku.”

“—tapi, senyum kamu jangan terlalu diumbar-umbar sama karyawan di sana, jangan terlalu baik hati, nanti ada yang naksir. Kalau ada yang godain bilang padaku.”

Gitu amat mas :(

Eichi ketawa, lalu menunjukkan jari manisnya, “Kan ada buktinya, udah jelas dong kalau ada yang punya.”

“Eichi...”

Mereka pegangan tangan romantis kayak di telenovela.

“Ehem.”

Ada tetangga yang kebetulan lewat sambil nyengir.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Malam, di ruang tamu. Shu nyantai di sofa sambil nonton _breaking news_ di tv. Eichi duduk di lantai berlapis karpet biru, memperhatikan Issei dan Ichiru yang sedang sibuk menggambar.

“Oh, kalian membuat gambar tentang bintang-bintang dan luar angkasa. Hebat sekali.”

“Iya, kami lihat banyak bintang siang tadi di tempat Kouki.”

 _(Melihat bintang-bintang di siang hari…?_ _)_

“Kan tadi siang kami main ke rumah Kouki. Di belakang rumahnya ada taman yang luuaaas sekali. Ada banyak bunga dan tanaman.” Ichiru bercerita dengan semangat.

“Lalu kami tersesat di sana.” Lanjut Issei kalem.

“E—ehh? Tersesat? Tadi kalian tersesat?!”

 _(Seluas apa itu taman sampai_ _kalian bisa tersesat?_ _)_

“Habisnya, banyak tanaman hijau tinggi, jalanannya juga banyak belok-belok kanan kiri.”

 _(Itu taman apa labirin?!_ _)_

“Mamo- _sensei_ juga ikut tersesat bersama kami!”

“Mamo- _sensei_ …? Maksudnya Mamoru yang menjadi guru tk kalian ‘kan?” Tanya Shu. Maklum, sibuk kerja nyari nafkah demi kebahagiaan keluarga, jadinya kudet.

“Iya, Mamo- _sensei_ tinggal bersama Kouki, soalnya orang tua Kouki sibuk kerja di luar negeri. Jadi dibolehin tinggal di sana buat nemenin Kouki.” Issei menjawab dengan lancar.

 _(Bahkan orang yang tinggal disitu juga tersesat_ _...)_

“O—oh…” Eichi juga baru tahu hal itu. Biasanya cuman nanyain soal pr dan pelajaran mereka di tk. Eichi harus memperluas pertanyaannya tentang kegiatan si kembar sehari-hari.

“Lalu apa yang terjadi?”

“Lalu, kami malah masuk ke dunia lain.”

“Wah, itu hebat sekali—?! Hng?”

Eichi kok kayaknya salah dengar? Imajinasi anak tk memang unik ya. Maklumi saja.

Eichi mengangguk-angguk. “Dunia lain…?”

“Dunia yang ada bintang-bintang besar. Bulannya juga besaaar sekali! Ada pesawat besar yang terbang!” Ichiru merentangkan tangan.

“Setelah itu, kami dijemput mamanya Kouki. Kouki menelpon mamanya supaya cepat pulang dan nyariin kami. Soalnya Kouki bilang, jalan ke dunia itu dibuat oleh mamanya.”

“Eh… mamanya Kouki hebat sekali ya.”

_Itu beneran apa ya, pulang dari luar negeri demi nolongin temen anaknya yang nyasar di taman? Emang jarak luar negeri ke rumah Kouki berapa kilo meter dah? Greget sekali untuk dipercaya._

“Terus, mamanya Kouki diomelin papanya Kouki gara-gara membuat dunia lain di taman!”

“Hm, kalau begitu, kalian juga harus hati-hati lain kali kalau main ke taman itu lagi.”

Issei mengangguk, “Setelah itu, kami makan _sachetorte_ bersama-sama mamanya Kouki, mendengarkan Mamo- _sensei_ bermain piano, lalu dianterin pulang.”

“Seru sekali!” Eichi menoleh pada Shu, “Imajinasi mereka luar biasa sekali, Shu.”

Shu yang kalem sedari tadi mendekat pada Eichi.

“Itu—sepertinya bukan imajinasi. Eichi tahu siapa orang tuanya Kouki?”

“Eh, memangnya siapa…?”

“Namanya Shun- _san_. Dia… punya kekuatan gaib.”

“Haha, Shu becanda kan ya…?”

Shu memasang wajah serius yang ganteng.

“Gaib? Apa dia penyihir kayak di film Harry potter atau Kiki’s delivery nya studio Ghibli? Atau kayak film Supranatural?”

“Mix aja semua ditambah genre misteri, dia level pro. Mainannya dimensi lain.”

 _What the_ —Ini serius mas?!

Berarti si kembar tersesat dan hilang ke dunia lain beneran dong?!

Hidup Eichi—semakin lama semakin penuh kejutan.

Ke dimensi lain sepertinya menarik juga. Eichi pengen nyoba!

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Extra 1. Flashback.**

Siapa sih yang nggak syok, gebetan tahu-tahu udah ada gandengan.

Suasana terasa sedikit _awkward_ secara sepihak bagi Eichi. Berkunjung ke rumah Shu biasanya tidak seberat ini rasanya. Takut ada yang nongol dari balik pintu, dan manggil Shu pakai sayang.

Kue buatan tangan sebagai ucapan terima kasih berselip rasa suka diserahkan. Duduk di sofa sebentar sambil ngobrol basa-basi, lalu mempersilakan kuenya untuk dinikmati bersama si kembar. Satu menit kemudian, Eichi izin ke toilet.

Mencuci muka di wastafel biar tidak kelihatan kusut, dilema bercampur baper. Eichi nyaris jantungan ketika Shu muncul tiba-tiba sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.

 _Duh mas, kalau kebelet bilang duluan dong. Gak perlu bikin kaget gini._ Eichi mengelus dada.

Sang pelaku terengah di depan pintu kamar mandi, ia masuk lalu meraih tangan Eichi dengan gerak cepat. “Eichi, ayo nikah sama aku yuk.”

_Aku gak akan kalah sama cowok tinggi, tampan, hebat, dan keren yang kemaren maen ke rumah kamu._

“E—eh?”

_Mas, kenapa mesti dadakan lamaran di kamar mandi!_

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Extra 2.**

Kalo gebetan lebih muda, susah buat dipersuasi ke jenjang lebih tinggi. Rikka cuman bisa menghela napas sambil nonton sinetron drama di chanel Tsukino. Episode terakhir, adegan bahagia dimana pemeran utama cowok dan cewek akhirnya mendapat restu untuk menikah setelah episode-episode penuh perjuangan dan berurai airmata.

Sebagai pihak lebih dewasa, sepertinya Rikka mesti yang mengambil insiatif dan bersikap lebih agresif. Tapi kalau terlalu modus, nanti dibilang murahan.

Ponsel ber- _casing_ pink berbunyi.

 **Dai** : Rikka, ada di apartemen? Aku ingin mampir.

Mata Rikka membulat, tumben Dai mendadak ingin mampir!

 **Rikka** : Ada kok. Lagi nyantai ini. Datang aja. :)

 **Dai** : Oke. Aku otw.

Setelah membalas pesan, Rikka loncat dari sofa, masuk kamar dan segera membuka lemari. Mesti pakai baju apa ini?! Yang kelihatan santai dan manis! Harus sisiran juga. Pakai bedak bayi aja biar gak ketahuan udah repot-repot dandan.

Gawat, harus berpikir cepat, waktu yang tersisa kurang dari setengah jam lagi.

**Ting tong!**

“Sebentar!”

Pintu dibuka, Rikka merapikan rambutnya sekali lagi. “Ayo masuk. Lagi nyantai, jadi penampilanku rada berantakan, hehe.”

“Oh? Tapi kelihatan manis kok.”

“Eh, biasa aja. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa nih?” Rikka duduk anggun di sofa.

“Untukmu.”

Meskipun berucap kalem, Rikka dapat melihat sedikit ekspresi sungkan dari Dai.

“Dalam rangka apa?” Rikka menerimanya, membuka perlahan dan terkejut. “Ini... jangan-jangan buatan sendiri?!”

“Hm. Rikka selalu membuatkan sesuatu yang enak untukku, jadi kali ini aku ingin mencobanya.”

Ini terlalu _kanpeki_ untuk dibuat seorang diri. Hasilnya cukup menarik. Pasti dibantu oleh seseorang yang pandai!

“Meskipun aku bikinnya dibantu seseorang—”

“EH?!” Rikka langsung deg-degan.

_Lebih cantik? Lebih menarik? Lebih jago? Rival desu ka?! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!_

Rikka berdehem sebelum Dai menjawab, “Aku senang Dai melakukan semua ini untukku. Tapi lain kali, bikinnya bareng aku aja, ya?”

“Tapi kalau begitu, bukan kejutan namanya...”

Plis mas. Hati Rikka gak kuat kalau kejutannya mesti ada orang ketiga.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**a/n:**

_istilah: cinta itu buta (love is blind)_

Next last chapter sepertinya sih. Tapi laptop lagi rusak jadi susah buat ngetik ;( gak pw ngetik di hp

gak ngira kan hubungan Shuei langsung skip ke bagian domestik. (aku juga gak ngira plotnya jadi gini) Iyain aja, kan mereka udah saling sayang ;( kalo dramanya kebanyakan, ntar gak tamat2 ;(

jadi hubungan mamo ama kou, masih berstatus platonis—ke depannya doain yang terbaik aja buat mereka /gagitu/

mamanya kou si shun, jadi bayanginnya gimana aja terserah, yang gaibnya mantep cuman dia soalnya :’D

Akhirnya nonton sqs episode 1!!! Aku fokus sama dancenya Rikka yang aduhai. Dipeluk Shiki, tangannya dicium Dai. Wadooo, mana yang jadi Rikka cakep bangetttt. Aaaaaaa /dies/

dan akhirnya lihat keluarga quell yang samawaaa, liat dance believer—I’m so happy QAQ

walopun pas mereka ngelawak aku gak ngerti QAQ

sori malah ngerant—

makasih sudah mengunjungi ff ini~ :)

02/03/2019

**-Kirea-**


End file.
